Silence In Our Eyes
by devioustricks
Summary: I've wished upon so many stars to be the same again, but nothing will ever be the same. Not for me, for Ginny... any of us and all us. The war will change most and they won't be same either. Pairings: HermioneDraco, GinnyBlaise. Maybe some more
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey, y'all. Okay, I've been thinking about this story for a few days now and so I have to type it. I think I like it. I'll update my other story tomorrow probably… possibly even this one! Please review; I want at least one before I update again… lol.**

**Italics are either thoughts or flashbacks. I'm sure you can tell the difference between the two. If not, tell me and I'll write flashback above flashbacks and then plain ole no name italics will be thoughts. ; )**

**Just to go ahead and clarify, the beginning is a dance recital because Hermione, in my story, takes summer dance classes to occupy her time. And I know, this does start out like Save The Last Dance, I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else that is around due to JKR's personal creativity but anything you do not recognize as hers, unless noted differently, is mine. The plot and certain characters are mine! ;) And I love the control.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Hermione stood nervously in line, waiting her turn for the chance to take the stage for her summer dance recital. She peered out at the crowd, searching for her parents. The rain could be heard beating on the roof and sidewalks alike. The sky was gray and story. From where she stood, cautiously behind the curtain, she could see headlights flashing by. She couldn't find her parents, specifically her mom, and that made her a bit angry.

"Michael, I'll be right back," she informed her partner before running father back on the stage after hearing the beat of Eminem's song, _When I'm Gone_. "Hello?" she answered it.

"Mya, honey-…" her mother began.

"Mom, where are you? Why aren't you here? Michael and I are up next! You promised to be here! I can't believe you aren't here!" she ranted.

"I'm sorry, Sweet, we're trying. It's raining really hard and the roads are slick. I had to pick your brother up from day care. They couldn't handle him. I'll be there soon, Sweet."

"Whatever, Mom, don't bother. They just called us on. I hate you for not being here. See ya," she hastily hung up and ran onto front stage.

The music started up, beginning slowly with classical music. Hermione twirled around her partner and when she came to be in front of him again, he grabbed her arm and faster beats with lyrics began to play. She danced with rage flowing through her body, making each move faster and harder. Once done, they each bowed to unanimous applause. Hermione plastered a smile on her face as she waved to the crowd and left.

She grabbed her bag and dressed into regular clothes. She sauntered into the lobby to wait for her parents to pick her up. Thirty minutes passed before she heard and ambulance speed by. Stricken with panic, she took off running out the doors and down the sidewalk, following the ambulance. Rain puddles splashed her as she stomped through them, soaking her through more than the needle-like rain currently was doing.

She thought her eyes had deceived her when she saw a maroon car crashed into a light pole on the opposite side of the street. She tried desperately to focus on her eyes on the scene before her. They were pulling out a little boy from the back. He had blood seeping from a wound on his head, and he appeared barely attached to his life. Hermione adverted her eyes to the front seats. A woman was leaning over the wheel, obviously bleeding heavily and almost dead. A man's head had somehow smashed through the passenger window; he wasn't breathing. The front end of the car was no more, but Hermione knew it was her mother, father, and brother. She ran to the ambulance, avoiding traffic to her best.

"Excuse me, you shouldn't be over here," a worker said.

"That's my family! That's my family!" she cried repeatedly.

"Who are you?"

"Hermione Granger. That's Anne, Daniel, and Andrew Granger in that car! Please, let me go with them!"

"Okay, come on, we're leaving now," he pulled her into the vehicle.

Tears cascaded down her pale face. She couldn't believe this was happening. _That's it. It's not happening. I'm just dreaming… This can't be happening. Just close my eyes and count to five… 1… 2… 3… 4… 5. _She opened her eyes to find that she was still sitting in the loud ambulance, watching her mother and brother slowly die. (In my story, two of the bed things plus 2 ambulance people and one relative can fit into the vehicle. Sound huge? Her father is in a different ambulance.)

* * *

Hermione was laying in the darkness of her living room. She had intently watched her mother and younger brother die a few days before, and she hadn't moved since she arrived at her house except for and occasional need to move for food, which she had placed all around her along with water. She had cried several times and now found it pointless. Letters were piled on the table, some being from her friends while the remaining were from the hospital and funeral place.

"_No, Mom, don't leave me! I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry! I don't hate you," her voice fell to a whisper as she knew they were both slipping through, "Andy, Mom, I love you. Please, don't leave me all alone. Don't leave me! It's my fault! It's all my fault! I'm sorry!"_

Tears remarkably stung her eyes as she recalled the memory for the umpteenth time.

Seconds later, there was an incessant tapping at the window.

"Oh, just give up, all of you! I'm not going to answer, damn it!" groaned Hermione as she moved from her spot on the couch to the window. She let the owl in and took a heavy packet from its holder. She gazed at it strangely before handing the owl a treat and scrutinizing it as it flew off.

She slowly opened the letter, not recognizing the neat cursive on the front that said only, _Hermione_. Her eyes scanned through it twice, finding it unbelievable.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I know this will come as a shock, and it's not a very good time to be telling you this, but you are not Hermione Elizabeth Granger as you so long believed. You are, in fact, Selene Hermione Daniels. I know you will want to know why we gave you away._

_It was all part of a plan that failed. The details are confidential, I'm sorry, and we wish for you to understand that and respect it._

_You have a twin sister named Helen Ginerva Daniels. You may know her. She is Ginerva Weasley to those who do. She received a letter, too. I expect both of you to be at our house tomorrow at noon. We will have lunch and talk. There is something we must tell you because you won't know how to handle it if we don't. Turn two pages and touch the emblem to remove any glamour placed upon you. _(Hermione did this and continued to read.) _Look at the page behind this for the location of our house. It also includes the description if you wish to apparate. We expect to see you tomorrow, dear._

_Our deepest regrets are expressed about your parents. _

_Sincerely, _

_Casper and Lana Daniels_

_(Daddy and Mommy!)_

She sat on the couch, pondering her feelings on this. Her cell phone rang. Forgetting that she was avoiding the world, she absentmindedly answered it. "Hello?"

"Hermione?" It was Ginny.

"I know."

"Yeah." Their wordless conversation filled in only a few of the answers they wished to have. Hermione, remembering the removal of the charm, jumped up and dashed to her bathroom to look into the window. "Oh my word," she claimed, finally viewing her reflection. Her skin was pale, and her eyes were a crystal clear blue with black peppered about. It reminded her of the night sky. Her hair had turned shades darker, and lengthened slightly. Sleek black curls covered her head compared to the bushy bird's nest she had dealt with before. As she examined her hair from every angle, she noticed something on the back of her neck. She turned to further examine it. It was a creasent moon shape consisting of only the black outline of the mark. "Oh… my," her phone dropped.

* * *

**Author's note: Did you like it? I did. It took me about an hour to write but hey, 1,223 story words later, I'm a happy camper. I already have the next two chapters in my head. I just have to type them, but I'll probably do that tomorrow. **

**Please, Please review. _Constructive_ criticism is always welcome but do not just flame the story. It's not my fault you don't like it cuz if you don't, tough, why'd you bother to read this far?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot and maybe some characters in the future!**

**Author's Note: Okay, yeah, italics can mean a lot but depending of the context, I'm sure you'll get it!**

* * *

**Previously:**

"_Yeah." Their wordless conversation filled in only a few of the answers they wished to have. Hermione, remembering the removal of the charm, jumped up and dashed to her bathroom to look into the window. "Oh my word," she claimed, finally viewing her reflection. Her skin was pale, and her eyes were a crystal clear blue with black peppered about. It reminded her of the night sky. Her hair had turned shades darker, and lengthened slightly. Sleek black curls covered her head compared to the bushy bird's nest she had dealt with before. As she examined her hair from every angle, she noticed something on the back of her neck. She turned to further examine it. It was a crescent moon shape consisting of only the black outline of the mark. "Oh… my," her phone dropped._

* * *

"Hermione? Hermione? Are you there?" Ginny cried.

"Yeah… sorry about that…. Is there a… a… a tattoo on the back of your neck?"

"Uh," Ginny shuffled around, "yeah, it's a sun, a black outline of a sun."

"Oh… okay."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure," she muttered, pondering the tattoos, trying her best to recall their meaning. She had, of course, read a book and remembered seeing some picture of the tattoos, hers at least.

* * *

Hermione was now standing in the street. The house was huge and expensive looking. It was full, dark brick with large, extravagant windows. The door was at least seven feet tall with an intricate design that began with a simple heart. White pillars stood tall, supporting the top and fourth level of the house in all of its bold glory.

Cautiously, she knocked on the giant, intimidating door. A house elf answered it before Hermione had the time to take her arm back to her side.

"Oh, hello," she smiled, a bit startled.

"Hi, may Tinka help you?"

"Oh, yes, I'm here for lunch with Mr. and Mrs. Daniels."

"Oh my, of course, come in, Miss. Tinka's masters are in the living room. Follow me!" 'Tinka' rushed through the bottom level of the house and opened a pair of oak French doors that lead into the beige colored living room.

"Yes, Tinker?" Mrs. Daniels queried.

"A guest is here, she is Miss… Miss…"

"Hermione _Granger_," she walked in, stressing the last word to their notice.

"Thank you, Tinker, expect one more soon. We'll be waiting here."

"Yes, Mistress," Tinker bowed low and scurried out of the room.

"Please, have a seat," Mr. Daniels wave a hand at the couch the sat before his wife and himself.

Hermione sat. She stared at the adults expectantly. They were the ones who wanted this. They were the ones who had something to say.

"How have you been, child?"

"Fine, until recently of course."

"Yes, I would believe so. Tragic, what happened," the sympathy didn't reach his eyes.

"Yes, it was," she studied them both, noting similarities between them and yet feeling so different. Far off, she heard the colossal doors open again and she breathed a sigh of relief. Ginny was here.

"Sorry I'm late," Ginny greeted as she came in. "Mum was crying horribly, and I couldn't leave her."

"Quite alright, my dear. Let us go into the garden in the back to eat. It's a beautiful day."

The garden was beautiful, filled with flowers of every color and sort. In the middle, a table just big enough for four was place. An umbrella the size of a car provided shade from the heat of the day. Food was laid out on the table. There was fruit, vegetables, sandwiches, and deserts to there liking. Neither girl could help but smile.

As they began to eat, Hermione grew impatient with each passing minute due to lack of not knowing what she felt she needed and more or less deservedto. "What is it that you are to tell us?" her curiosity finally took over.

"Just like your father," Lana gave Casper a side glance, "so impatient and persistent, thirsty for the unknown. Well, for years now, you have been separated yet close and still fine but now, as you are both turning 17, you are more vulnerable to the world around you. You are each other's strength due to your own unique characteristics. Selene.."

"Call me Hermione."

"And me Ginny," she figured she should go ahead and clarify that.

"Okay, Hermione, you are one with the night. You are most powerful at night. It gives you power and strength. It's a part of you. Like an elemental, you control water but with it comes chill. Ginny, you are one with the day." Lana changed her gaze to Ginny and continued, "You are most powerful at day. It gives you power and strength. It's a part of you. And, like an elemental, you control fire but with it comes heat. With each of your powers come special abilities that you yourselves are left to find. We believe that you need each other to survive. And besides, we wanted to know our daughters."

"Then why didn't you keep us?" Hermione tested her boundaries.

"It was a plan that was to be carried out. A seer told us of things to come, and we thought we could escape the future but, my children, it has not been working, and it is important that you are together again," interjected Casper.

"So, I take you're not going to tell us of this 'plan,'" Ginny stated.

"Correct," he paused, "I would like to talk… living arrangements."

"Living arrangements?"

"Yes, we want both of you to come live with us. We are your parents."

"You're not my parents!" Hermione stood abruptly. "My parents took care of me. They fed me and gave me clothes. They gave me money to carry out things that I wanted to carry out. They protected me from bad things and the monsters in the closet. My parents loved me and died just recently," she lowered her voice before continuing. "You… are not my parents."

"Yes, we are and the sooner you accept that, the sooner you will be able to live a wonderful life."

"I'll never accept that." She apparated to her house.

* * *

Hermione was surrounded by papers as she sat Indian style in her parents' room, attempting to sort things out. She had already gone through so much and had stopped reading the papers until she came upon a pile that she had had to find. It was well hidden at the top of the closet. The top paper read in big letters **Abby's Adoption Agency. **Her eyes began to scan the page before she folded it up and put it in her back pocket. She sifted through the rest of the papers, wondering what she would find. She found an aged looking letter. She could recognize her mothers beautiful cursive all over it.

_My darling daughter,_

_This letter will be short, I know. And, wow, you must be twenty-one now. I know I should have told you sooner, but I couldn't. Hermione, we adopted you. More or less, we found you in a store and after no one claimed their child missing, we adopted you. Please, do forgive us for not telling you. We loved you with all of our hearts. We treated you no different, even when you got your letter. That just made you even more special. We're so proud of you Hermione._

_Love,_

_Mum and Dad_

Hermione wasn't sure how to feel about the letter. Betrayed? They had never told her she was adopted. She would have loved them the same but nonetheless, she would have liked to no sooner. Guilty? They had just died, and it was her fault.

She pondered that idea. It had just hit her. It was… her fault? No, well, yes, it was. She pressured them to come. She told her mother she hated her. _It was my fault,_ she thought.

* * *

**Author's rambling: Okay, I really hoped you liked it. Sorry it isn't very long but hey, it is what it is. It wasn't too hard to write, except near the end… I wasn't sure what to say. Please REVIEW. I need feedback or else I will no longer feel the desire to write. ;) I'll write sooner if I get more reviews. I want at least 5 since I got more than that for the first chapter! Thanks to those who did review!**

**I love you all dearly,**

**Heather (.devioustricks.) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Okay, I just saw one mistake in my last chapter. Near the end I put "no" when it should have been "know"… Okay, I didn't read over the whole thing, I was just searching for where I should Previously it… :) Well, please review and constructive criticism is all right. **

**And yes, I know in the books that Ginny was a year younger than Hermione. If you can recall, in the first chapter in the letter from Hermione's real parents, it says that they (Hermione and Ginny) were part of a failed plan. Later in the story, the girls will find out this plan and that will explain the age. Mmkay? Okay. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that JK Rowling owns, go figure!**

**

* * *

****Previously: **She pondered that idea. It had just hit her. It was… her fault? No, well, yes, it was. She pressured them to come. She told her mother she hated her. _It was my fault,_ she thought.

* * *

An owl came to her window, tapping lightly. She hadn't been in touch with the outside world for a week. If she put herself through exile before, now was even worse. Mindlessly, she let it in, took its letter, and gave it a treat. She couldn't help but watch as it flew away with such grace. Back to reality, she opened the letter. 

_Hermione,_

_We will agree to your terms. If you set them and come to our house and tell us, we will agree to them as long as you agree to ours. Okay?_

_Your Parents_

It seemed so formal and uncaring. She pulled a face at it, then considered the thought. _Terms? Why would I live with them at all? Then again, I don't want tolive alone._

* * *

"Okay," Hermione sat formally at the picnic table outside the Daniels' house. Ginny was by her side. She was prepared to set her so-called "terms" and to listen to theirs. "Now, I'll come and live with you, Ginny too, but we don't promise to always be pleasant. We refuse to forget anything about our pasts. We refuse to ever show hatred towards our friends that we have come to make over the years. I will not call you Mom or Dad. I had a mom and a dad and they will not be replaced. And, you cannot buy me off." 

"Don't expect to hear a mom or dad from me either and money will do nothing for me. I grew up without much. What will it do for me now?"

Their parents nodded. "Now, for our terms," Casper started, "you must attend parties that we tell you to attend. You will act civilized to the people there, no matter what they have impressed upon your past. You will do everything we say for we often deal with matters of important business. You will be resorted upon return to Hogwarts and where you end up is where you end up. I suggest you keep an open mind to all former enemies and do not try to give clothes to our house elves," he looked at Hermione, "we cherish them."

"Fine," Hermione and Ginny said simultaneously, immediately thinking of Fred and George Weasley.

"When will you be moving?"

"Is today fine?"

"Marvelous." There was something he wanted, Hermione could tell and by the look Ginny gave her, she knew Ginny could too.

"Is there something happening any time soon?"

"No, dear, of course not," their mother had just lied to them. Hermione looked her square in the eye, trying to break, her before standing and leaving to go to her house and retrieve her things. Ginny followed suit.

* * *

Hermione looked around her room. She had a whole floor to herself, the fourth floor to be exact. Ginny was on the third floor and their parents resided on the second. Each floor had its own kitchen, master bathroom and bedroom, exercise area, entertainment room, and guest room. 

She flicked her wand and watched as her clothes flew into their proper drawers. She noticed things were already hanging in the closet and therefore went to check it out. Clothes of every type (jeans, shorts, mini skirts, regular skirts, fancy dresses, sun dresses, pajamas, and many types of shirts) were hung. She couldn't help but smile.

She walked to her vanity and opened a few drawers; make up that did not belong to her filled a few. A silver hairbrush that had an intricate design on one side was laid neatly on top and a drawer held a set of things that matched it. She carefully put the brush with its set and placed her own things on the top.

Now, she sauntered to the bookshelf that took up a quarter of her wall in length and all of her wall in height. She was amazed at all the books, most of which she hadn't yet read and some she had once searched for but could not find due to them being banned from the wizarding world. _Trust rich purebloods to keep** them** in possession._

Hermione smiled as Ginny came into her room. "This place is astounding. Have you seen your bathroom? The tub is like a swimming pool! I think I could get used to living here."

"Yeah," Hermione grinned.

A house elf, whom Hermione recognized to be Tinker, popped into Hermione's room.

"Dinner is ready, Miss… and Miss," Tinker added, noticing Ginny and bowing deeply.

"Thank you, Tinker." They bounded down the stairs. The dining room was huge, containing a long table that claimed the middle. Two white candles decorated the table near either end. Their parents had chosen to sit at one end. Hermione and Ginny sat across from them.

"Do you girls like your rooms?" Lana inquired with curious eyes.

"It's fantastic," beamed Ginny.

"Yes, it is." Hermione eyed her "parents" as the food came out.

Halfway through the meal, Casper spoke. "So, one of our close friends is having a party for his boy. The parents will remain on the first level and the teens on the third. We must make you go. It's his birthday."

"Whose birthday?" asked Hermione, believing this to be what they would before not say.

"Um… Draco Malfoy's," Lana cleared her throat.

* * *

"Draco Malfoy's party? They expect me to go to Draco Malfoy's party? How can they expect that?" Hermione was pacing Ginny's room. 

"You signed a contract."

"Well, everything seems to cancel out, don't you think?"

"Yes, but now is not the time to bring that up to them."

"Ugh. Why do you want to go to this?"

"Who said I did?"

"One, you aren't protesting it very heavily. Two, I'm your twin. I can feel it. Three, I've known you forever, Ginny."

"Okay, okay. I think it'll be fun."

"Fun, how will it be fun?" Hermione stopped pacing to stare incredulously at Ginny.

"We can toy with Malfoy and Co. They don't know who we are," Ginny smirked.

"I knew there was some reason I liked you Ginny Daniels," Hermione grinned slyly at her friend. They began to sift through clothes to decide what Ginny would where before going to Hermione's room to decide on her outfit.

* * *

**Author's note: Okay, there it was. I wanted the party to be in the next chapter…. Maybe give you a little suspense. I want a lot of reviews and while I am going to start the next chapter now, I still want them… maybe even double since I might give you two chapters. Please and thank you.**

**Love, **

**Heather!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I'm back again with what I hope to be a fantabulous chapter. Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own JK Rowling's stuff, imagine that.**

* * *

**Previously:** "I knew there was some reason I liked you Ginny Daniels," Hermione grinned slyly at her friend. They began to sift through clothes to decide what Ginny would where before going to Hermione's room to decide on her outfit.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny were in Ginny's room. They were doing each other's make up and running around in short shorts and tank tops. Currently, Ginny was sitting at her vanity stool as Hermione did her make up. She was a bit scared. She had never even seen Hermione wear make up.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" queried Ginny for the umpteenth time.

"Yes, I'm sure. Stop fidgeting… I'll mess up."

"Okay, okay."

Minutes later, Hermione smiled at her handy work and allowed Ginny to turn around.

"Wow," was the only word Ginny could muster up at first. "When did you learn how to apply make up so well?" They put their dresses on.

"I lived with Lavender and Parvati for six years. You pick up a few things, you know." Hermione began to examine her own make up that Ginny had done earlier. She liked it. A sheer, smoky gray had been applied to her eyes to accent the sparkles on her strapless midnight blue dress that stopped a few inches short of her knees. Her eyes were lined heavily yet lightly with black eyeliner. Blush was dusted lightly onto her pale cheeks and a clear lip gloss decorated her lips.

Ginny had an orangish-red dress that passed her knees a little. A single piece of fabric wrapped around her neck, creating a halter top. Hermione had mixed orange, red, and pink together to create an original eye shadow. Ginny wore less eye liner and more blush. She too had clear lip gloss.

They each left their hair down, it currently being in matching natural curls.

After one more glance into the mirror, they set off down the stairs. Their parents greeted them and said, "The Malfoy's live next door," before they apparated. Ginny and Hermione exchanged looks and did the same. They stood behind their parents as a house elf opened the doors.

"Welcome," the elf ushered them in. "The Master Malfoy and Mistress are through those doors," it pointed, "and follow those stairs up to young Master Malfoy's party," it pointed again, took their coats and scurried off to put them away. The twins bounded up the stairs, excited to be able to start messing with Malfoy and Co's head.

When they entered, everyone was dancing. They perambulated around the room before settling on two stools by a bar. They studied the crowd intently, recognizing all of the Slytherins. When the song changed, some people came off the dance floor and resettled into their various spots around the large room.

Hermione grinned slyly at Ginny as Draco came up beside Hermione and Blaise beside Ginny.

"Well, well, well, who do we have hear?" asked Draco.

"I'm afraid I've not seen you before," Blaise informed.

"We've been around."

"Well, I'm-"

"Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, spare me," Hermione interjected.

"Okay," Draco was taken aback and tried to regain his composure, "and you are?"

"Your wildest dream," Hermione started, getting up.

"And your worst nightmare," Ginny finished, also getting up. She Hermione stepped onto the dance floor and started dancing. Guys joined them but were soon pushed away as Draco and Blaise came up behind the girls.

"You dance well," Draco complimented after a few minutes, his hot breath hitting her skin as he leaned down to whisper.

"I had some classes," her eyes turned a bit colder.

"You know, I always get what I want."

"Then think of me as a harsh reality check," she smirked and grinded into him. He put his arm around her waist, bringing them closer.

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other, each knowing what they wanted.

"I'm tired," Hermione stated and walked off the dance floor with Ginny at her side and having done the same thing. They took their seats at the bar once again. Draco and Blaise joined them.

"Well, I know one thing," Blaise said.

"And what's that, Zabini?" Ginny replied.

"You're both Daniels. The trade mark eyes and hair gave it away. I didn't know they had kids."

Ginny and Hermione exchanged another glance thinking, _Neither did we. _

"One thing down, first names to go."

"Hey, Drake," Pansy joined them. "Can we play Spin the Bottle?"

"Yeah… Pans, do you know either of these two?" Draco gestured toward Hermione and Ginny who smiled innocently.

Pansy smirked knowingly and replied, "No, Draco, I don't but can't you see that they know you and would just love to toy with your head." Draco opened his mouth to retort and then closed it, finding nothing to say. "They look like people from the Daniels' family."

"Yeah, we got that. They don't have kids, do they?"

"Yeah, they did. Don't you remember? Their kids were killed a long time ago," Pansy stated matter-of-factly.

"No, they weren't," Hermione interjected, staring at Ginny and no where else. They each had the same question on their mind. "They were adopted off."

"Either way, we were all such good friends, and I was the only one that could handle the sudden disappearance. I think Draco and Blaise took it so hard that their parents placed a memory charm on them," she shrugged. "C'mon, let's go play."

"Alright," Draco grabbed a bottle from behind the bar and called for everyone to sit in a large circle. "Okay, there are some new faces," he glanced at the twins, "so, our rules are as follows and quite simple. When the bottle lands on someone, you must go to the middle and kiss them for at least 20 seconds. And FYI, if you're a girl, the bottle will only land on boys and if you're a boy, the bottle will only land on girls. Now, I say you go first, milady." He handed the bottle off to Hermione. She went to the middle and laid it on the floor before carefully spinning it. She almost expected it and yet was still a little surprised when the bottle landed on Draco Malfoy. He smirked slightly as he made his way casually to the middle. He put his hands on Hermione's waist and initiated the kiss. They surprised each other will skill level. Draco ran his tongue across her bottom lip. She parted her lips slightly and allowed him in just as Blaise Zabini said, "Alright you two, it's been long enough."

Before parting, Draco leaned next to her ear and whispered, "I always get what I want."

"Me too," she smirked and returned to her part in the circle.

By the end of the game, Hermione and Ginny had each kissed about seven boys, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini included.

After another hour, the crowd had thinned out. Hermione was dancing with Draco and Ginny with Blaise.

"So, is either of you going to reveal your names?" They were all in close proximity of each other.

"How badly do you want to know?" Hermione inquired with a small smirk gracing her lips.

"I'll do anything."

"Really? And you?" her gaze turned to Blaise Zabini.

"Anything," he agreed.

"Kiss her," Hermione smiled. Blaise shrugged and took Ginny in his arms, leaving a long, slow, and passionate kiss on her lips. "Helen Ginerva Daniels."

"Uh! Okay, Malfoy, kiss her."

"Ginny, n-!" Her protests were stopped as Draco's lips landed gently upon her own, taking up where they left off from the game. When Draco pulled away, he waited expectantly for a name.

"Selene Hermione Daniels."

"Ginny, I can't believe you."

"Nor me you."

"Point taken, it was funny though."

"Of course, because I know you liked the kiss Malfoy just gave you."

"And oh the things I could say about you and Blaise." The girls laughed. "Well, we better go before anything else is said," decided Hermione.

"Wait, Selene!"

"No, I go by Hermione and her Ginny."

"Okay, Hermione."

"Yes?"

Draco leaned forward and kissed her softly. Blaise did the same to Ginny.

"Happy Birthday, Malfoy," the twins spoke in unison just before they disapparated.

* * *

**Author's note: Hmmm… I'm a write-a-holic today. I posted two chapters in one day. Aren't you proud of me? For it, I should get extra reviews!**

**Happy New Years Eve to all.**

**Love,**

**Heather**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: OoO, I'm writing so much lately! I hope you like this next chapter. I probably won't be too exciting, I'm not sure though. I haven't written it yet:)**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything JK Rowling owns, can you believe it? I feel gypped. ;) **

* * *

**Previously:** "Well, we better go before anything else is said," decided Hermione.

"Wait, Selene!"

"No, I go by Hermione and her Ginny."

"Okay, Hermione."

"Yes?"

Draco leaned forward and kissed her softly. Blaise did the same to Ginny.

"Happy Birthday, Malfoy," the twins spoke in unison just before they disapparated.

* * *

When the girls came down for breakfast, their parents were already at the table. Casper was reading the Daily Prophet as Lana munched on her breakfast and studied her nails with great interest.

"Morning girls," Lana greeted, holding her gaze at her hands.

"Morning," they replied with a yawn.

"I heard that both of you had fun at young Malfoy's party. The boys came downstairs in an absolute daze thinking of you two."

The twins exchanged smirks and began to eat their breakfast when a tawny owl came tapping on the window.

"Could you get that, Hermione?" asked Casper.

"Yes, Casper," She stood and opened the window, retrieving the letters and treating the school owls. "Hmmm…" she looked at Ginny. "Dumbledore is good," was all she said as she handed Ginny her school letter.

"Your school letters have arrived?"

"Yes, ma'am. Wow!"

"What?" Lana asked, moving from one intriguing thing to the next.

"I'm head girl," she manifested her badge.

"I'm a prefect," Ginny smiled.

"Oh, goodie!"

"Would you girls like to go shopping today?" Casper wondered.

"Yes, that would be fine."

"Okay, well, here's enough to cover school books and supplies, maybe some clothes. If you need more, the key to our vault is also in there. Feel free to use it," he offered her a small pocket size sack.

"Okay," she studied it carefully.

"Don't let size deceive."

"Of course not," She jumped up.

* * *

An hour later, both girls were ready to go. They apparated to Diagon Alley. Many people were bustling about, gathering things for school. As Hermione and Ginny entered the book store, the first things to catch their eyes was blonde and red hair. They shuffled towards the boys, also seeing Harry and Blaise.

Draco was throwing a fresh insult at Ron. Harry was holding Ron back and Blaise was just smirking.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Hermione directed her question towards Draco and Blaise.

"Oh, hey, I didn't see you there."

"Of course not, you were a bit to busy insulting the innocent."

"How do you even know Weasel and Potty?"

"Oh, we go way back, but that's not your concern, Malfoy," shot Hermione.

"Don't you remember what we said yesterday?" asked Ginny.

"We can be your wildest dream or we can be your worst nightmare," recited Hermione.

"Honey, you're both a mixture of the options," Blaise interjected.

"Well…" Hermione trailed off as she noticed Mrs. Weasley standing a few feet away from the group with the ghost of a smile that seemed to brighten the unshed tears that filled her longing eyes. Hermione also took notice of how Ginny's face looked so pain stricken, almost scared. Memories came floating back and she began to think about how she would never again be able to see her parents or run into them and remember things like moving away from them after finding out about the adoption. Her little brother would never grow up. She wouldn't be able to watch him grow up. Her mother wouldn't be able to take her to dance classes or stay up late just to talk with Hermione. She wouldn't be there to run to the store when Hermione would need a chocolate fix or to let Hermione cry on her shoulder when her heart was broken or something else plagued her life. It was her fault… her fault.

Hermione took a sharp breath in, not realizing she had stopped breathing. She felt the wetness on her cheeks and realized she was crying. Everyone was staring at her, concern etched on most of their faces.

"Well, maybe this year will be one of interest," her words were barely audible. She turned and left the store, forgetting that she should have been shopping. Tears blurred her vision as she just walked. She could walk away from the pain if she tried… escape the pain. Couldn't she?

"Hermione!" Ginny was chasing after her. She could also hear two others and figured it to be Draco and Blaise. Hermione sped her walk up to a run. Running was faster… the pain would disappear faster. When she reached the outer limits of the Alley, she tripped, so suddenly and painfully with her emotions ramming into her full speed.

"Hermione," Ginny fell by Hermione's side. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

"It was my fault, Ginny! They died, and it was my fault! Can't you see that?" she stood up and began to pace. They… it… I shouldn't have said I hated her. It was raining horribly, and I knew she might be late. I don't know why I cared so much. I just don't understand why this hurts. I mean, I do but I feel numb and the pain shouldn't be here," she took in a deep breath. "I… it was my… fault," she fell into the arms of Draco who had gone to comfort her. She pushed herself away and shrieked, "Don't touch me!"

"Hermione, who died? It wasn't your fault. I promise you. It wasn't your fault."

"Stop lying to me! You don't even know what I'm on about!" Hermione was standing again and now wiping her eyes.

"Then tell me."

Hermione looked down at Ginny, willing her to see the pain etched onto her face, even see why it was there.

"Oh… when?"

"I don't know… I lost track. The funeral was a week ago."

"Hermione, we would have gone with you. You didn't have to be alone during any of this."

"And yet I was, Ginny. It was fate."

"If fate controlled your reaction, what stops it from controlling what happened to cause that reaction?"

* * *

**Author's note: Okay, there you are chapter five. I liked it. Did you? Please review! The more reviews I get, the happier I will be to write another chapter sooner!**

**Happy New Years**

**Love you all,**

**Heather**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Okay, here's chapter six. I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own and that JK Rowling does, I mean, duh.**

* * *

**Previously**: _"If fate controlled your reaction, what stops it from controlling what happened to cause that reaction?"_

**Chapter Six**

"I… don't know, Ginny. I honestly don't know so let's just go and shop, take my mind off of this."

"Okay," Ginny smiled, hooking her arm around Hermione's and dragging her back to the bookstore. Ginny winked at Mrs. Weasley as they passed through, and Hermione offered a small smile. They got their books without interruption and left.

Their next stop was for new robes. They were each fitted and given the best the store could offer before they were off to their next store.

"Let's get an owl," Ginny said as they passed the pet store.

"Ugh. That reminds me, I think Crookshanks is still at my old house. But, yeah, let's get an owl."

They walked into the small store and began to search through the rows of owls. Hermione notice an ebony owl perched high up and watching her through deep, green eyes as Hermione walked. Hermione whistled to the owl, a special whistle that she had never before heard. The owl immediately swooped down and onto Hermione's outstretched arm. "I think I found an owl, at least for me, Gin," Hermione smiled ear-to-ear at the owl.

"Yeah, me too," Ginny appeared around the corner with a strange colored owl. It was an extremely light brown that had tinges of yellow and orange about its color. Its eyes were a ginger color, peppered with joy.

"Okay, let's go buy 'em."

They walked out of the store with food, treats, cages, and two owls. The owls instantly took off and flew together toward who-knows-where.

"They'll find us," Hermione reassured her friend's questioning look. They shrunk the owl materials and added them to the growing pile inside their purses. Hermione and Ginny exchanged glances before heading to the newest clothing store.

"Hermione, what do you think of this?" Ginny held up a dim yellow backless halter.

"It would look fabulous on you, Gin. Try it on."

"Okay!"

Hermione sifted through more clothes and pulled out things.

"Hey, Ginny," yelled Hermione.

"Yes?" Ginny called from the dressing room.

"We're going to a club on Friday, mmkay?"

"A club? Have I ever been there?"

"It's a wizarding club. No, you haven't. I have though. I go often."

"And you never took me?" Ginny jumped from the dressing room now in the halter, dark jeans, and high heels looking beyond hot.

"No, and that's what you're wearing Friday."

"Okay."

* * *

An owl tapped on Hermione's window. Ginny gave Hermione a look that said, "Who would that be at this time?" Hermione shrugged and moved to open the window, also checking her glowing clock that read 12:00. When Hermione opened the window, two owls soared in, landing gracefully at the end of Hermione bed.

"Hey, Hedwig," Hermione instantaneously recognized the first owl and took its letter, laying it on the bed. She shifted to the next owl and took its letter with interest. She gave them treats, not bothering to shut the window after they left. She opened it slowly, savoring the suspense and happiness that she hadn't felt as of late. "I always though windows were a waste of time, but if I get to stare at both of you, my blinds will never close again. What are you both up this late for anyways? Don't need your beauty sleep? Draco," Hermione finished the letter. "Hmmm… where's something to write with?" she pounced gingerly to her desk and scribbled something onto the paper, reading it aloud to Ginny as she wrote. "True beauties are beautiful all the time. And, I could ask you the same question. Both of them, I mean. We're up late because we choose to be. You? And, do you have a computer? Hermione and Ginny." At the nod of Ginny, she folded the letter carefully before dashing to her window. She noticed that Draco had his open so she flicked her wrist the slightest, causing the paper airplane she had made to ascend into his room gracefully.

It came back with in seconds. The only words scrawled upon it were _WIM silvereyedcharmer. _"I'll take that as a yes," Hermione grinned and perambulated to her computer, turning it on and logging onto to WIM (Wizarding Instant Messenger).

Ginny pulled a chair up by Hermione's desk. "Silvereyedcharmer? Interesting," she commented.

"I know." Hermione sent him and IM.

**Guardarlo: Hey, Charmer.**

**Silvereyedcharmer: hey**

**Guardarlo: Ginny says hey too.**

**Silvereyedcharmer: hey, gin**

**Guardarlo: OoO, the emo all-lowercase.**

**Silvereyedcharmer: point?**

**Guardarlo: it's hot.**

**Silvereyedcharmer: really?**

**Guardarlo: yup.**

**Silvereyedcharmer: sure it's not just the possibly dirty images of me going through your head?**

**Guardarlo: yup.**

**Silvereyedcharmer: oh, so… wait- are you telling me there are possibly dirty images of me going through your head?**

**Guardarlo: wouldn't you like to know…**

**Silvereyedcharmer: yes, in fact, i would.**

**Guardarlo: sorry to disappoint then.**

**Silvereyedcharmer: cruel**

**Guardarlo: i'd imagine.**

**Silvereyedcharmer: so, what do or did you want to talk about, milady?**

**Guardarlo: i don't know… anything. Like… are you a virgin?**

**Silvereyedcharmer: yeah, why?**

**Guardarlo: oh, i've heard rumors… around school. you know, the slytherin sex god. Okay, I'm tired of all lowercase. Let's be grammatically correct from this point.**

**Silvereyedcharmer: Okay and of course you've heard rumors. I'm Draco Malfoy. You go to my school?**

**Guardarlo: Arrogant and conceited, aren't we? Yes, Malfoy, I go to your school.**

**Silvereyedcharmer: Only a little. Why do you call me Malfoy? How come I haven't seen you around school?**

**Guardarlo: You haven't seen me because I'm not who you think I am. I call you Malfoy because of who I was. Old habits die hard.**

**Silvereyedcharmer: Hmm… so are you saying that you gave Blaise and I some totally bogus name or that you had a glamour on you and it is now gone and you have assumed who you rightfully are?**

**Guardarlo: The latter.**

**Silvereyedcharmer: Who were you? And Ginny?**

**Guardarlo: No comment. No comment.**

**Silvereyedcharmer: Why?**

**Guardarlo: It's not the right time. Changing the subject… do you like anyone?**

**Silvereyedcharmer: I hate to admit it but yes, I do. I'm sure she doesn't like me, though. That's one of the things that keeps me attracted to her though. I love a challenge.**

**Guardarlo: Name?**

**Silvereyedcharmer: Let's leave it to the above. I don't need to go and ruin my reputation just before seventh year.**

**Guardarlo: Hmmm…**

**Silvereyedcharmer: Hmmm? What hmmm?**

**Guardarlo: Nothing.**

**Silvereyedcharmer: All right, well, Blaise would like to know if you'd like to join our chat. I think he likes Ginny.**

**Guardarlo: Lol. She's sitting next to me and beaming. I think she----------Ugh, sorry. Ginny attacked. She likes him too.**

**Silvereyedcharmer has invited you to join chat #3728934. **Hermione clicked yes.

**Guardarlo: Hey.**

**Silvereyedcharmer: Hey.**

**Slytherinsbest: Hey, girls. How art thou?**

**Guardarlo: Uhh… fine. Lol. Are _you _okay?**

**Slytherinsbest: Just fine.**

**Silvereyedcharmer: Yeah, right.**

**Guardarlo: So, Zabini, are you a virgin?**

**Silvereyedcharmer: Lol.**

**Slytherinsbest: Uh… yes. Why?**

**Guardarlo: Oh, I've heard rumors around school about you too, Zabini.**

**Slytherinsbest: Call me Blaise and around school? You go to Hogwarts?**

**Guardarlo: No and yes.**

**Slytherinsbest: No, you won't call me Blaise? Why?**

**Guardarlo: Old habits die hard. And before you ask, you haven't seen me around school because I'm not who you think I am. And before you ask this, no, Ginny nor I gave you a "totally bogus" name. We were just under a glamour and are now free of it and have "assumed" who we rightfully were born to be.**

**Silvereyedcharmer: Lol. : )**

**Slytherinsbest: What are you, a psychic?**

**Guardarlo: Hardly… I went over this same conversation with Malfoy.**

**Slytherinsbest: Oh. Okay, so, what does your WIM name mean?**

**Guardarlo: Uhh… No comment. **"What does it mean, Hermione?" asked Ginny.

"Uhh… no comment."

**Silvereyedcharmer: It's Italian.**

**Guardarlo: OoO. He's a smart one.**

**Silvereyedcharmer: Well, what does it mean?**

**Guardarlo: Like I said, no comment. Now, I'm going to bed. So is Ginny. And I'm shutting my blinds Malfoy. I'll even cast a spell so you can't see our shadows as we change into skimpy short shorts and small tank tops.**

**Silvereyedcharmer: Humph… dirty image. ; )**

**Guardarlo: Nothing like the real thing. ; )**

**Slytherinsbest: She got you there Drake.**

**Silvereyedcharmer: Humph…**

**Guardarlo: Night…**

**Guardarlo has logged off at 1:52 a.m.**

Hermione turned her laptop off and did as she told Draco she would.

"Okay, I'm going to my room. I'll see you in the morning… or… later I guess," Ginny checked the clock.

"Night."

"You too."

Hermione began to change when the parchment on her bed caught her eye. Once done, she ambled to it. She opened the envelope that was addressed to her in Harry's semi-neat handwriting.

_Hermione,_

_We haven't heard from you in weeks. Is everything okay? Mrs. Weasley told us to stop writing to you. She wouldn't say why but tears gathered in her eyes before she left the room. Ginny left a few days ago and hasn't been back since. Is she with you? Mrs. Weasley refuses to tell us what's going on. Hermione, please write back._

_We love you dearly,_

_Harry and Ron_

She smiled a sympathetic smile at the letter. She turned it over and began to write on the back.

_Harry, Ron,_

_Hermione Granger is no more. Ginny is with** me** and** I** will see you on the train. _

_I still love you whether or not you will love me in the end._

_Thinking everything through,_

_Hermione._

She scribbled over me and I a few times to get her point across that she is someone else before opening her window. Like magic, (author's note: what do ya know?) her owl flew majestically onto her outstretched arm. She attached the letter and told her, now named Star, where to go and whom it was she should deliver to. She watched the owl fly off and noticed that Draco was staring at her from his window. She winked at him and smirked before shutting the window once more.

* * *

**Author's chin-wag(lol): Okay, there it was. Please review. I think I'm going to start demanding at least ten reviews before I update because I have 843 views and 21 reviews. I'm happy with what I've received so far and it's has all been positive and encouraging, but I would like to hear more and everyone who reads this and if you didn't then why you didn't like it. (I had 1, 652 words!)**

**Also, I need to take a poll. Should Hermione and Ginny be resorted into Slytherin or Gryffindor? I'm not sure which I want to do so tell me what you would like? And please do this so I can update faster and probably even with more chapters. Just like before with 3, 4, and 5. Or was it 2, 3, and 4. lol. Whatever it was. **

**I love you all dearly,**

**_Heather!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Ha, do you seriously think I own Harry Potter? Forget him, I want Draco Malfoy! Lol. Sad, I don't own either of them. :(**

**Author's note: Okay, okay, okay. I was positively overwhelmed with reviews for all of my stories! I came to my mailbox (yahoo) and there was like 54 and only 4 of them were story alerts. I read all of them and replied to some. Thank you all so much for the reviews! They were confidence boosters!**

**Okay, the debate of sorting. Fun, fun. One reviewer pointed out that Slytherin does hold and represent a sort of "darkness" and Hermione represents the night so she should go into Slytherin and Ginny somewhere else. In that thought process, Ginny would go to Gryffindor, red and gold are pretty sunny colors to me… lol. But, I don't want to be cliché or anything. Ugh… They are definitely not being sorted in this chapter. Lol.**

**And, for those of you who have read it, I have a question about the sequel to Escaping The Past. No, I haven't written or posted it yet but those who have read ETP, should Hermione have a kid in the sequel, that's like already about 10 or so? I mean, it wouldn't be Draco's and the father wouldn't be involved in her life… or maybe he would and Draco would fight for her… what do you think? The sooner I know, the sooner I'll start writing it again. :)**

**Don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Previously:** _She watched the owl fly off and noticed that Draco was staring at her from his window. She winked at him and smirked before shutting the window once more._Chapter Seven

Hermione lay in her bed, slowly bringing the covers over her shivering body. The only light was the moon that shone in through the window. She was wrapping her arms around herself when she noticed a scar on her left wrist. _Where did that come from? _That was her last thought before she fell into a deep sleep.

_Draco, six years old, was running around his back yard with Hermione, also six, chasing him around. Suddenly, he fell._

"_Dray!" Hermione ran to his side as fast as her legs would allow her._

"_I'm… I'm okay," he got to his feet, dusting the dirt from his clothes._

"_Dray, you're bleeding," she was pointing to his right wrist._

"_Hmm… it didn't hurt," he smiled bravely._

"_Where do you think you cut it?" she asked with a hint of curiosity and mischief in her voice._

"_Uh," he looked around and pointed, "oh, there. I fell by the roses and they got my arm. Why?" he cocked his head._

_She marched over to them, not bothering with his question. She scrutinized one of the thorns before grasping a stem and putting a thorn to her left wrist. She pushed it down hard and dragged it across, trying not to wince at the pain._

"_Mi! What are you doing?" Draco ran beside her and looked at her bleeding wrist._

"_Here," she began, "give me your wrist." He obliged. She held their cuts together. "We're best friends forever."_

"_Forever," echoed Draco, staring in amazement at their arms._

Hermione gasped. _What the hell?_ she thought. The scar on her arm was raised, appearing like it was fresh. She ran her finger over it, as if to smooth it down. Noticing it was still night, she rolled over. Her blinking clock read 3:30 a.m. _An hour and thirty minutes of sleep? I'm wide awake! Ugh, I'm going to be so tired today. _

Hermione pushed her covers away. She stood and strolled to her closet. Rubbing her eyes, she pulled pants and a tank top out of her closet. She ambled into her bathroom and turned the water to a slightly over warm temperature. Her smile grew as she looked at the large tub.

When she stepped in, the warm water was soft. She went under the water and came back up.

An hour later, she was sitting in front of her computer. Her pants hugged her closely and her shirt wasn't too loose. Her black hair was wet, lying on her shoulders.

**Silvereyedcharmer: Hey. Why are you up?**

**Guardarlo: I'm a night person. You?**

**Silvereyedcharmer: Yeah, I guess. Those dirty images kept me up.**

**Guardarlo: lol. I had a dream… do you have a scar on your… right wrist?**

**Silvereyedcharmer: Yeah, why?**

**Guardarlo: Do you remember where it's from?**

**Silvereyedcharmer: Of course, all my memories of you were restored. You were chasing me and I fell. Then, you cut yourself purposefully with a thorn and put our wrists together saying that we would be best friends forever.**

**Guardarlo: Hmm… so much for that.**

**Silvereyedcharmer: We could be.**

**Guardarlo: I don't even call you Draco.**

**Silvereyedcharmer: You'll warm up to me.**

**Guardarlo: I'm not like most girls.**

**Silvereyedcharmer: I got that already.**

**Guardarlo: Hardy, har, har.**

**Silvereyedcharmer: So, are you ready for seventh year? **

**Guardarlo: Totally, you?**

**Silvereyedcharmer: Whatever it takes to get out of this house.**

**Guardarlo: Away from my world, whatever it takes to get away from my world, I mean.**

**Silvereyedcharmer: You just got into it…**

**Guardarlo: No, I've been in this world for 17 years. I mean my whole world, not just this richie rich style.**

**Silvereyedcharmer: You don't like your life?**

**Guardarlo: Did I say that?**

**Silvereyedcharmer: Between the lines.**

**Guardarlo: Oh, sorry, I like my life just fine. I just would prefer things to go differently.**

**Silvereyedcharmer: What happened?**

**Guardarlo: Changing the subject, what's the name of that girl you like?**

**Silvereyedcharmer: It appears that we both have questions that we'd rather not answer.**

**Guardarlo: My point exactly.**

**Silvereyedcharmer: Yeah, yeah. I better go. I need sleep whether you do or not.**

**Guardarlo: G'night sleeping beauty.**

**Silvereyedcharmer. G'night… and I have to say, you're the beauty. ; )**

**Silvereyedcharmer logged off at 5:13 a.m.**

Hermione turned her laptop off. She moved to her bookshelf and grabbed a book from it. She lounged on her bed and began reading.

A knock came to her door a few hours later.

"Come in," yelled Hermione.

"Miss, breakfast is ready."

"Okay, thank you, Tinker," she smiled warmly as Tinker bowed her way out of the room. Hermione marked the page in her book and sauntered down to the dining room. The sight was the same as it was the morning before. Lana was surveying every centimeter of her nails, and Casper was reading the Daily Prophet.

"Good morning," Hermione spoke with an air of sweetness.

"That it is," Casper replied. "The Malfoys' are having their annual back to school dinner and have been courteous enough to invite us. It is tonight, and we are all expected."

"Okay."

"Expected where?" Ginny appeared, yawning largely.

"The Malfoys'… for dinner," answered Hermione.

"Okay."

Hermione ate the fruit from her tray before looking at Casper. "Casper, I'm going somewhere today, when should I be back?"

"The dinner is at six p.m. However long it will take to get ready for you, make sure you are back in time to be over there at five-forty-five. Is that okay?"

"Yes, sir. I'll be back around five." She hopped from her seat and up the stairs. After grabbing her purse, she apparated.

The whole house was dark. The only light came through broken blinds. Hermione switched some lights on. She checked each room to secure that no damage had been committed and everything was still in its original order. She smiled almost wearily at the pictures of her family and herself, tired of remembering bad things.

She unlocked the front door and pulled it open. Sunlight shined brightly into the house, clearly pointing out dust that had collected itself over the few days of Hermione's absence.

Hermione pranced to the mailbox by the road. She felt someone's eyes on her the whole time. Once she got the mail out, she casually let her eyes glide up. They darted towards the neighbor's house where a boy, who looked her age, was staring at her. He glimpsed her up and down, smiling sickeningly and she frowned, beginning to walk inside.

She shut the door behind her and started to sort through the mail. Two steps in and someone blocked her path. She jumped back, mail flew out of her hands, and her eyes met the intruder's. Hermione sighed. It was almost one of relief.

"Damn it, Jake, don't do that." Jake was the neighbor.

"Don't do what, my sweet. I'm just doing my job."

"And that job is? How do you even know who I am, I look totally different."

"I would know you anywhere, my sweet. My job is to watch you."

"And who gave you that job because you passed the stage of creeping me out about a year ago."

"Your father gave me my job. I have to say, I like it even better now." As she tried to side step him, he blocked her path once more and took a step towards her.

"My father is dead."

"I know, and I have specific orders."

"And those are?"

"One is to not tell you any of them."

"Didn't you just break the rules then?" she tried to go around him but he took another step towards her, causing her to back into the door. He took yet another step and, fearfully, she scooted into the corner. His body was against hers. He slowly brought his hand up and stroked her face.

"Maybe," he whispered into her ear. He took his hand away from her face and placed both of his hands on her hips. She twitched at his touch. He slid his hands up her shirt and her body froze. "I can't wait until I have you," he whispered it almost maliciously just before he disappeared as if she had imagined the whole thing. But she couldn't have, she could still feel his cold touch on her skin.

* * *

Ginny knocked nervously against the door. She had spontaneously decided to show up where she wasn't sure she was any longer allowed. A plump woman with red air thrown upon the top of her head opened the kitchen door.

"Oh, yes, who is it?" she was wiping her flour covered hands on her apron.

"Mum?" Ginny asked.

"What," Molly Weasley looked up, "oh, Merlin. Ginny, come in."

Ginny obliged and stepped into the kitchen that smelt wonderfully like sugar cookies.

"Where is… everyone?"

"Out back, dear," a silence crawled between them. "I saw you at the bookstore the other day. Is Hermione all right? She seemed upset."

"Her… parents died," Ginny said with lament.

"Whose parents died?" Harry asked, coming in.

"Oh, no one's, Harry. You must have misheard. This is… uh…"

"Helen," Ginny offered her hand, looking nervously from Molly to Harry.

"Yeah, you were at the bookstore, right?"

"Yeah."

"Cool, thanks for your… help."

"That was my sister."

"Either way, Malfoy can be a pain."

"That's true. She's put up with him a lot, though. We actually live next door to him."

"Ooh. That must suck."

"Not really, he's pretty good once you get to know him," Ginny was a bit surprised that that had come out of her mouth.

"I don't know."

"No one does," she stood. "I better be going," her eyes drifted to the stove clock. "I'll… talk to you later… M-Molly."

"Of course, dear. I hope to see you soon."

Ginny winked at Harry and departed.

* * *

**Author's note: Okay, it took me a few days but at least it's really long! I like it. Do you? Please, please review and thank you so much to all of those who reviewed for all of my stories.**

**Ha, I left you with a bit of a cliffe in Hermione's situation. Haha. : )**

**Don't forget about Hidden Surprises, it's a must read if you haven't. : ) **

**Most of my love,**

**Heather.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, or any of either of their lackeys. Mmkay? **

**Author's note: Hey, hey. Here it is. Chapter eight. Can you believe it? I can't. Lol.**

* * *

Previously: (With Hermione) _"I can't wait until I have you," he whispered it almost maliciously just before he disappeared as if she had imagined the whole thing. But she couldn't have, she could still feel his cold touch on her skin._

(With Ginny) _Ginny winked at Harry and departed._

**Chapter Eight**

Hermione was sitting on the couch in the living room of the Grangers' residence. She was shaking still. She had been sitting there for an hour, staring at nothing in particular and jumping at any and every noise. She felt so… dirty. His touch still lingered on her, his words still engraved in her mind. _What did he mean by **have** me? And what terms? My father was a cruel bastard but torturing me even after he's fucking gone. That's sadistic._

Hours later, Hermione's mind kicked in and she got up. She didn't want to go back to the Daniels' house. The best she could think of was to apparate to the street and so she did. She stared at all of the houses, each blurring weirdly, and realized that they all had the same look to them.

She shook her head and started walking down the street. She paced up and down it, all the while holding her head in her hands. Her mind raced to find answers, anything that would calm her.

"Hermione?" a boy's voice called her name from behind.

She jumped up and around, half in fear. She sighed in relief upon seeing Draco and Blaise walking up to her.

"What's wrong?" Blaise asked.

"N-nothing, Blaise… just a bit jumpy today."

"Oh, you call him by his first name?" inquired Draco.

"I decided that he didn't do anything to me. He always just stood in your shadow."

"What did I do to you?"

"No comment," she snapped.

"Why?"

"You'll find out later."

"Well, then why don't you fill up the time with telling us why you're so jumpy?"

"I just am, okay?"

"No, don't lie to us."

"What if I can't tell you the truth?" she walked away without another word. She stormed up the stairs to her room on the fourth floor. She changed into a black dress that ended around her knees. She curled her hair and sat upon her vanity stool.

Tinker appeared in her room. "Miss, the Masters say it's time to go."

"Tell them I'm not ready, I'm not going. I don't want to go."

The elf came back a minute or so later. "They request that you come down stairs," she said and disappeared before Hermione could argue. So, Hermione groaned and trudged down the stairs. Her mother was impatiently tapping her foot on the floor at the end of the staircase. Her father had an angry look on his face and both hands in his pockets.

"What is this about not being ready and not going? You look fine," Lana stated.

"I don't want to go."

"You have to. We're expected. It's in our agreement."

"Well, I don't want to go," she raised her voice. "I've had a bad day and this whole thing is so fucking stupid! Who has a back to school dinner with neighbors?" she felt suddenly cold.

"It's with friends. You have to go." Casper took one hand out of his pockets. Hermione looked down to see him holding a wand. She looked around for another approach at the subject but then sighed in defeat.

"Don't expect me to be a sweet little angel," she muttered.

They left the house. Ginny had stood watching the whole thing.

* * *

"Dinner is wonderful Narcissa," complimented Lana.

"Yes, it is."

Hermione kept her head down and focused on pushing the food around on her plate. She only looked up when she felt someone tap her leg. It was Draco. He gave her a quizzical gaze, asking what's wrong with his eyes and pleading for an answer. She shook her head and resumed pushing food around. She wasn't hungry… just angry.

"You must eat something," Ginny whispered into Hermione's ear.

"No, I don't," she rubbed her arms subconsciously. Her body was still cold, like the night. Suddenly, she stopped and welcomed the cold to surround her. It was somehow… comforting.

"Please!"

"Fine," she put a piece of boiled carrot on her fork and ate it slowly.

"Well, are we all done?" Lucius asked. Everyone nodded and the plates were taken away. "Okay, I say that the parents go into the living room for a drink and the kids do as they wish."

"I'm going out," Hermione stated once he was finished.

"No, I'd prefer you stay here for a while longer. Unless you take Draco and Blaise with you."

"Fine," she spoke through gritted teeth. Once all of the adults were gone, Hermione turned to Draco. "Where's your room?"

"Follow me," he led her to the fourth floor. His room was as clean as could be.

"Is that your closet?" she pointed. He nodded. She sauntered to it and walked in as if it were her own. "Damn Malfoy, nothing normal? Ah ha!" She came out with jeans; a black wife beater and a black and gray button up. "Button from the bottom up and only halfway. Meet me at my house, my floor. The fourth. Blaise, go home and find something like this but not exactly alike please. Ginny, you know what you're wearing already, just come up to my floor once you're ready. Good bye." She apparated.

Hermione tore through her closet in search of the outfit she had planned on wearing. She finally found the tight low-rise blue jeans and her black racer back that ending an inch before the pants began. She lined her eyes in black and lightly dusted on black eye shadow. She heard two pops and knew it was Draco and Blaise. She slid her feet into her shoes and sat on the vanity counter. Ginny came up a few minutes later.

"Okay, apparate to in front of the Leaky Cauldron." Everyone obliged, and they were soon out on a dark street. Hermione started walking. They traveled a block before she turned down an alleyway. Hermione checked behind her as she slid her hand past the darkest brick on the wall that appeared to be a dead end. "Hurry!" she rushed through the wall.

"Hermione? Where are we?" wondered Ginny.

"Heaven's Hell. A club," she added the last part for Draco and Blaise. She walked in confidently, almost like she owned the place and that was what it seemed when the crowd parted just for her. Her friends watched as she whispered something into the DJs ear. He nodded with a small smile. She grinned in response and made her way back to the group. "Okay, that's Sampson," she pointed to the DJ. "He owns the club. It's a wizard club," she pause and smiled devilishly. "Now, forget everything and have some fun." She left them and suddenly they felt like outsiders. Hermione got into the middle of the dance floor and began to dance. She felt herself leave the pain. It was just whatever guy was behind her and her. She barely even noticed him. The lights blurred and the music was emphasized as it met her ears.

"What's wrong with her?" Blaise looked to Ginny for the answer.

"I don't know. She's angry and upset. She won't let me know or see why. I can't reach her, per say."

"Maybe I'll get it out of her," Draco walked towards her and pushed the guy behind her away, glaring until he left. He started to dance with her. Ginny shrugged and pulled Blaise onto the dance floor.

Hermione didn't want to take notice of a new guy being behind her. She knew it was Draco, and she knew he wanted to get her to talk to him. He smelled of sweet spices and rain. He intoxicated her and the lights lost all focus. When his arms wrapped protectively around her waist, warmth filled her body. The lights came back into their bright focus… the music went down to its actual level… the world fell into place around her.

"Hermione," his breath was hot on her skin. "I'm serious. What's wrong?"

"Damn it, Malfoy, nothing," she pushed him away and walked off the floor. Sampson beckoned her to him. He whispered something into her ear and she smiled, nodding all the while. Draco watched her perambulate to the back of the club, where the bar was. She jumped over the counter and started pointing at things and talking to a timid looking girl who was there. She laughed half-heartedly at random things and anyone who knew her would know that the smile wasn't all that real. Hermione twisted a bottle of fire whiskey in her hands perfectly and poured some into a glass. A guy took it, sloshing it all over. Hermione frowned and grabbed a rag, explaining something to the girl. She smiled the fake smile again and pointed to an almost invisible door in the corner of the club. She walked towards it, coming from behind the bar. The door was cracked open and before she had the chance to walk in on her own, she was pulled through. Draco rushed to the door although it seemed like it only got farther away.

* * *

Hermione gasped. The room was dark and the figure that held her against the wall was hard to make out. When she felt hands going up her shirt, a memory was triggered and the dark figure suddenly had a face in her mind. She pushed his hands down from under her shirt. She could hear Draco banging on the door and yelling for them to open up. In that instant, she wished he could get in. Jake's hands began searching up her shirt again. Tears pooled in her eyes. She thought she had run out of them. They stung her skin as they cascaded. She knew this would hurt mentally and physically.

"Jake, I don't understand what you want with me."

"I made an unbreakable vow," he pushed an awry curl behind her ear. "I have to carry it out eventually… or die."

"Well, then, die damn it, Jake. My father put me through hell most of his life and now you're falling in his shadow?"

"If you want to think of it that way," he leaned close to her. He brushed his lips against her and pulled yet another of his disappearing acts. Hermione felt disgusted… dirty. She fell to the floor with her arms around herself. Her body replaced all the warmth Draco had given her with the bone-chilling cold that had filled her before. Draco's yells broke through the fog of her tears and she stood again. She opened the door, said, "I have to go," and left.

Once home, she ran to the bathroom. She turned the shower to its hottest and tore her clothes off. When she stepped in, the water burned her body but she welcomed the pain. She took her sponge and lathered it with vanilla soap. She scrubbed her skin raw and still felt horridly dirty. She flicked the water off, wrapped the towel around her red body, and stepped out of the shower. She opened a drawer to the left under the sink and found her pajamas, fresh for the night. She put them on and traipsed into her room. Draco was on her bed. She jumped.

"Merlin, don't do that." An owl was next to him. He was stroking its feathers. Hermione walked to her bedside and took up the letter it had dropped. It was from Harry and Ron. _Would they just give up already?_

"Don't do what?" Draco finally spoke.

"Scare me," she threw the letter onto her desk and sat on her bed.

"Oh, and you didn't scare me a little while ago at the club? What happened there? Who pulled you into that room?"

"It's none of your damn business, Malfoy."

"I'm going to make it my fucking business."

She pulled her covers up her body and rolled onto her side to where he couldn't see the tears that drowned her eyes. "You can't, Malfoy. You just… can't."

"Why?"

"It's complicated… bound to happen… anywhere, anytime."

"So, tell me and I'll protect you from who or whatever."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"He's guardarlo."

* * *

**Author's note: Okay, that's the end of the chapter and I have decided how to sort them… but I'm not going to tell you. **

**Please, please review!**

**Lots of love,**

**Heather**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Okay, I promise, raises right hand I don't own Harry Potter and Co.**

**Author's note: Hey, hey. Here it is. Chapter nine. Can you believe it? I can't. Lol.**

* * *

Previously: _"He's Guardarlo."_

"What?" Draco asked.

She threw the covers off of her. "He's watching me!" she yelled. She stomped to her desk and opened the letter that lay on it.

_Whoever this is,_

_Who are you? Where's Hermione? Where's Ginny? Give them back to us!_

_Seriously,_

_Harry and Ron_

She furrowed her eyebrows and grabbed something to write with.

_It's me, guys. It's just not… me. Ugh, that didn't make since. Okay, remember that girl from the bookstore that stood up for you? That was me. And Ginny is my twin. Mmkay?_

_Love you,_

_Hermione Daniels_

She opened her window and whistled to Star who swooped majestically to her arm. She tied the letter to its out stuck leg and told her where to go.

"Who is?"

"A guy."

"I figured, but who?"

"My old next door neighbor."

"But he's a muggle, right?"

"How would a muggle get into a wizarding club?"

"Oh…"

"Malfoy… I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Okay, so, let's play a game. I never. You first."

"Uh… I've never had sex."

"That was a gimme. Me neither though. I've never been in love."

"I don't believe in love. I've never stolen anything."

He coughed.

"Malfoy!"

"It was only a book from my father… not some serious crime!"

"Sure."

"Fine, don't believe me. I've never… trusted anyone but Blaise."

"I don't think I've ever trusted anyone… maybe Ginny."

"I think you trust me."

"I don't. If I trusted you, I'd call you Draco."

"You call Blaise, Blaise."

"I already explained that."

"And yet I still don't get it."

"Boo hoo."

"Yup."

"Poor thing…" Ginny and Blaise appeared.

"Where'd you both go?"

"Here."

"Doing?" Blaise raise his eyebrows suggestively.

"Nothing that's going through your head, Blaise," Hermione smirked.

A snowy white owl flew through Hermione's open window.

_Hermione?_

_Can we come see you… or can you two come see us. Please._

_Harry_

"Hey, Gin," she waved her friend over. "You wannu?"

"Yes, I ran into him at Molly's house. I felt so guilty. I had him call me Helen."

"Okay, let me change." She traipsed into her closet, throwing on pant and white tee.

"Boys, I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but we must take our leave. Considering this is Hermione's room, I suggest you do the same," Ginny added.

"Speaking of Hermione, do either of you know a Hermione Granger or Ginny Weasley. Strange names to know two of each."

"Yeah, we've heard of them. Harry Potter's friends, right?" Hermione smiled at Ginny. "What do you think of them?"

"Blaise liked weaselette last year but was to chicken to ask her out," Draco offered.

"You weren't exactly bold with the book worm."

Hermione and Ginny started laughing. "Bye boys," they said simultaneously and apparated.

They snuck into Ginny's old house and pranced through the kitchen to the living room. A fire lit the room. Harry was staring into while Ron was snoring in an armchair in the room.

"Harry," whispered Hermione. His head jerked towards the voice. A ghost of a smile was painted onto his lips. He stood up almost afraid that they would disappear if he got too close. "It's us, Harry!" He ran towards them like her words were invitation. He pulled them both into a hug, and Ron stirred.

"Hmmm…. What?" Ron stood up, cocked his head, and began to slowly walk towards them. Hermione dashed at him and hugged him, almost knocking him over.

"Ron, it's me, Hermione."

* * *

An hour later, the story had been told. Ginny and Ron had fallen asleep. Harry and Hermione had begun talking about school when footsteps could be heard. 

Fred and George came of the stairs, rubbing their eyes groggily. "Harry, girls without us? That's just wrong," Fred commented.

"Fred, it's really not what you think," Hermione smirked.

"Really, what is it?"

"It's me, Hermione."

"That's probably why you could tell us apart. Why do you look so different and who's that over there?" George pointed to Ginny's sleeping figure.

"That's Ginny and we're sisters. We belong to the Daniels' family."

"Since when?"

"Since forever."

"Oh, so that's where the both of you have been," Fred said. (Author's note: Ha, that rhymed.)

"Well, be good children," George smirked slightly. "G'night."

"Night," Harry laughed as they trudged back up the stairs.

* * *

**Author's note: Okay, it's not long or as long as the last two chapters but it was just a filler. They're going back to school in the next chapter. : )**

**Sorry it took so long but I was waiting for people to review. I said before, I'm starting to want 10 cuz I know at least 10 people read this story! The more to review, the faster I will try to go.**

**Please review!**

**So much love,**

**Heather**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Nope, I can't find Harry anywhere… thinks, he must not be mine. Oh yeah, he's not.**

**Author's note: Mmkay, Here ya go. : )**

* * *

Previously: _"Night," Harry laughed as they trudged back up the stairs._

Hermione was in her room, packing for the return to Hogwarts on the very next day. Draco was on her bed talking about something that she wasn't quite listening to, but she was pretty sure that it was quidditch, even more of a reason for her to currently zone out.

Hermione shuffled through her drawers, then through her closet, and finally her eyes fled all over her room. "Ugh, Draco, I'll be right back. I left something at my old house."

"I'll go with you."

"No, Draco, give me, like, five minutes."

"But-"

"No, Draco," she apparated.

Hermione walked through the Granger residence, checking each room for damage. She ended in her own room. Light slashed through her dusty blinds. She turned on her light and began to ransack her room. She was facing her bed and packing the article she had been looking for into a bag along with some other items. She felt someone behind her.

"Jake?" she asked without turning to face.

"Yes, love?" he stepped closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. His hot breath hit the skin on her neck and sent chills down her spine. He kissed her neck. She kept from letting him know how it felt. "You like that, don't you?" he whispered into her ear.

"No," her voice cracked.

"Oh, really?" he kissed her neck more fiercely. His hands found the front of her pants and started to unbutton them until a voice was heard.

"Hermione?" called Ginny. "Are you here?"

Hermione felt Jake disappear with no sound from behind her. "Yes, Ginny, in here," her voice shook yet she hoped that Ginny wouldn't notice.

"Oh, well, I went into your room," she began to explain as she walked to Hermione's old room, "and Draco was pacing. He asked if I had seen you and I said 'no.' He told me you had left like thirty minutes ago for something at your old house and hadn't been back."

Hermione glanced at the clock that lay near her old bed. "Oh, sorry, time passes quickly. I… couldn't find it for a while…. Then I did. I… I need to check outside for my cat."

"Didn't you get Crookshanks earlier this week?"

"No, I came here and got so caught up, I left without him," lying became easier for her.

"Um, okay." Hermione dashed through her house and through the front door.

"Crookshanks? Crookshanks?" She ignored the eyes that she knew were on her and called her cat. From the side of the house, a ginger cat pranced towards her. "Hey, honey, it's Hogwarts tomorrow. I'm taking you to our new home for today. C'mon." She picked him up gently and fled back into the house. After grabbing her bag and telling Ginny to go, she disapparated. When she got back, Draco was in fact on her bed.

"Where were you?"

"I couldn't find what I was looking for so slow your roll, cinnamon."

"I was worried."

"I can imagine."

* * *

Hermione was in the Heads' compartment on the train. Ginny had decided to sit with Ron and Harry.

Hermione vaguely heard the door of the compartment open but didn't notice that the Head Boy had walked in until he spoke.

"Hmm, I would have thought that Granger would have been Head Girl."

"Hermione Granger is no more," she stated coolly, turning to look out the window as the train began to move.

Draco pulled a shocked face. "Are you telling me she's dead?"

"No, Malfoy. She is, in fact, right in front of you," she chanced looking at him and held his gaze.

"So, you are… were Granger?"

"Yes, you know… the whole Hermione, Ginny name thing kind of gave it off, and I was surprised you didn't pick it up…."

"Well, I just… didn't think."

"Do you ever?" Hermione smirked.

"Hardy har har. Aren't you clever," he said it more as a statement than a question.

"Yes, quite," she nodded vigorously with a smile playing on her lips.

Professor Dumbledore walked in. "Good, we don't have to fetch either of you… Okay, well, Ms. Daniels, you do realize that we will have to resort you to check everything, right?"

"If that hat is so smart, wouldn't it see through a simple glamour?"

"Most likely but we never know… magic is mysterious. Anyways, you know why you are here and I am sure you read your duties in the letter we sent. Are there any questions as to your jobs?"

"No, sir," Draco and Hermione said in unison.

"But, sir," Hermione began, "Ginny is currently a prefect. If we are sorted into a different house, will she lose that privilege?"

"Ginerva has high marks and I'm sure that they are higher than the Slytherin girl prefect on Ginerva's worst day," his eyes twinkled.

Hermione smirked. "I'm not sure of my agreement but I'll take your word for it."

"Okay, well, please explain to the prefects their jobs as they will be here soon and afterwards, you may do as you wish," he departed quietly.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny stood at the back of the hall, both leaning their backs unto it and having one foot propped up against. They bit their bottom lips as McGonagall called each of the first years to the lonesome stool to put the hat upon their timid heads. After all the first years had been sorted properly, McGonagall paused before saying their names with a hint of emotion. "Now, if Selene and Helen Daniels could please come to the front." Hermione and Ginny began the long walk to the front. All eyes followed them while few whispers spread around. When they reached their professor, they turned toward the crowd, their arms linked. The hat was first place on Hermione's head.

"Hmmm... I've been placed upon you before and if I may, why are you here?"

"I'm a Daniels now."

"What's your point? You're the same girl. Your sister is too. So, without even going upon her head, I shall place you both in..."

* * *

**Author's note: Hmmm… I'm truly evil… I just know it. I don't know... it's pretty much a done deal and whoever doesn't realize where they're going… well, no comment to you. Lol. Okay, so, this wasn't very long but you know the drill. 10 reviews. I'm sorry about not updating sooner or hiding surprising. Time and people just aren't among my allies. I'll update all as soon as possible... Jeez, the hassle of two/three stories. ; )**

**Love you all too dearly,**

**Heather!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Nope, I've yet to own anything of JK Rowling's… sorry.**

**Author's note: Another wonderful chapter is in our midst… lol. I'm in semi love with this story. It's my favorite. Oh, and, I'm sorry for those hopes I destroyed in the idea of which house the girls were separated into.**

* * *

Previously: _"What's your point? You're the same girl. Your sister is too. So, without even going upon her head, I shall place you both in..."_

Chapter Eleven (Wow, eleven.)

"Gryffindor," the hat finished calmly. McGonagall moved to place the hat on Ginny but it protested. "No, no, they shall both go in Gryffindor." McGonagall nodded and brushed the girls away with their hands. Hermione and Ginny sauntered coolly to the spot in between Harry and Ron, which they had conveniently saved. The four exchanged smiles as chattering burst through the all. Dumbledore tapped his glass and waited.

"Now, I must say that the forbidden forest is still forbidden," he eyed Harry, Hermione, and Ron, "and that if you wish to see all the prohibited things, see Mr. Filch's office. For now, tuck in." Food appeared at the wave of his hand. Students let their voices rise once more as they began to pile their plates with the scrumptious foods.

Hermione stared as Ron stuffed his mouth with food and attempted to talk concurrently. Her mouth was slightly agape, and she quickly closed it. "Ron," she swallowed her food before speaking more, "you really shouldn't eat and speak at the same time. One: You are not that talented. Two: It's disgusting. Three: None of us wish to wear Hogwarts food, especially after it's been regurgitated." Ginny nodded vigorously in agreement and Harry smiled.

The rest of the dinner passed without conflict. Once it was over, Hermione and Ginny headed towards the Heads/Prefects dorm. On the fifth floor, a portrait of a dragon allowed them to enter to the password _Mirror Image_. Many prefects had already arrived and were gaping at the rooms. The head boy was yet to be seen. Hermione walked into her room. The bed was a queen size with soft scarlet sheets and a thick black blanket. Across from her bed, there was a vanity near her walk in closet and a desk to the left of those. Another dresser was to the right. On the right side of her bed, one door led to the bathroom that she and Draco would share. (The prefects had their own bathroom.) On the left of her bed, glass French doors led to a balcony shared by her and Draco.

Hermione left her room and went through another door they led to a hallway. This hallway had five doors. Four of which had on of the house animals on them so she figured they led to common rooms and noted the matter. She opened the last one and found a kitchen. She smiled. She flicked her wand and coffee began to brew. It was done in seconds and she poured herself a cup, adding a small amount of milk and a bit of sugar. She breathed in the scent and took it into the common room where teenagers were bustling around, discussing their rooms. She sat on the couch in the middle of all the commotion and sipped her coffee.

"Coffee?" Draco took a seat next to her.

"Yes, I've acquired a taste for it," she side-glanced him and smiled slightly. Blaise sat on the other side of her.

"Mmmm… coffee. I thought I smelt it."

"There is more in the kitchen."

"We have a kitchen?"

"Yes, down that hallway," she pointed and continued, "plus doors to all the house common rooms.

"Oh."

"So, Malfoy, does he know?" she eyed Blaise while asking Draco.

"Uh, no, truthfully, I haven't told him."

"Oh, good, I get the honor."

"Ginikins!" Hermione called jubilantly. Ginny joined the group.

"Yes?" she queried.

"Well, Draco knows who we are… but Blaise here, he doesn't."

"Oh… okay," she held out her hand. "Hello, my name is Ginny Daniels and I was formally known as Ginny Weasley, the object of your affection." Draco smirked at her comment.

"Don't smirk to much," Hermione declared. "And I'm Hermione Daniels, formally known as Hermione Granger," she shook Blaise's hand and glanced and Draco to finish, "the object of your affection."

Blaise's jaw was still wide open so Ginny tapped it shut for him. "You-"

"Yes, and I do believe I have things to do. So, I'll see you boys later and let you ponder the future."

"Oh, yeah, me too," Hermione smiled and skipped to her room. She shut the door behind her and pulled a black and white composition notebook out of her bag. She opened it and began to write. A letter appeared in her lap. She opened it and read.

_Do know that I am still watching you. Magic works its wonders._

She closed it again and returned to writing, the idea of being watched not at the top of her worry list.

* * *

At one o' clock in the morning, she tip toed to her door. Pulling it open quietly, she peeked out to see if anyone was still awake and thinking not she left the dorm.

She was standing on the edge of the Astronomy Tower, feeling the wind against her skin.

"What the hell are you doing?" Draco pulled her back onto the floor of the tower. She fell on top of him.

"I could ask you the same question Malfoy. Did you think I was going to jump?"

"Well-"

"I may have problems but that's a permanent solution to temporary annoyances."

"You… have problems?" he chuckled.

"Yes, me… have problems. Quite a few."

"Care to share?"

"Not extremely bad," she smiled and returned to where she was before but sat rather than standing.

"Okay, so what are you doing up here?"

"I love it up here," her eyes traveled over the grounds of Hogwarts. They landed upon a dark figure that was leaning against a tree near the lake. She nodded towards it and continued, "It's calm and peaceful, not many people come up here and it allows me to think. Plus, I love stars."

"No wonder your eyes are full of them."

She laughed lightly, "That was so corny."

"It was worth a try."

"Can't knock it till you try it."

"Exactly," he stepped into place behind her, placing one arm around each side of her and putting his hands on the stone, leaning his body against hers. Chills went up her spine. "I'll find something to sweep you off your feet, know that."

"I do," she leaned back against him, smiling slightly to herself.

* * *

They had walked back to the dorm, their hands brushing slightly with each step. Draco laid upon the couch upon arrival but Hermione continued to her room.

"Goodnight… Draco," she shut her door behind herself without another word.

* * *

**Author's note: Okay, I know it's not very long at all. It was kind of just a filler. I hope you liked it and do review. I want 10, at least.**

**OoO, she called him Draco..**

**Love,**

**Heather**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Sorry, don't own anything but the plot.**

**Author's note: Here you go.**

* * *

Previously: _"Goodnight… Draco," she shut her door behind herself without another word._

"Who was that boy?" a voice asked.

"Draco Malfoy. Why are you here Jake? Just leave me alone."

"No, thank you, though. I'm here for you. Back to the real question though, are you serious about this Malfoy fellow?"

"Why?"

"Because you're mine," he was suddenly behind her, feeling her body up and then down again. She shivered, but it was barely noticeable.

"No, I'm not, and you need to realize that."

"You need to realize that you are and will always be mine." Someone knocked on Hermione's door.

"Hermione? Is someone in there with you?" It was Draco. _How cute_. Hermione felt suddenly cold. Jake was no longer present. She sauntered to the door carefully and opened it.

"No, no one."

"I thought I heard someone… a guy."

"Maybe it was those voices in your head," she pointed and laughed dryly.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

"Yes, of course, why?"

"You look pale."

"I always look pale."

"Okay, paler."

"Nice to know. I'm as fine as ever and there's nothing more to it. May I help you with something else?"

"Uh…no."

"Okay, I do believe you need your beauty sleep."

"Comment or insult?"

"Comment. You said it first, though."

"Point there."

"Of course."

"Mmmhmm…"

"Standing here saying stupid, meaningless words or sounds is doing nothing to help you stay with or near me longer because as of now, I'm shutting my door." She slid her door quietly shut and went to her bed. She climbed under the covers that appeared to offer so much comfort. When she was under, her body never let go of the freezing cold. She just couldn't get warm. Soon, she gave up and let the cold envelop her body again, like a blanket. It made her warm in her own way.

* * *

Hermione woke up when her alarm wouldn't stop beeping loudly and hitting her occasionally. She gave it a disgusted look and turned it off, walking to the bathroom. The first thing she did involved taking a shower. She skipped back into her room with just a towel around her and opened one of her drawers in search of her uniform. She pulled in on and looked at herself in the mirror. With a short laugh, she waved her wand and made the skirt a few inches shorter.

Pulling her robe around her and her back on her shoulder, she set off for breakfast. She was eating healthily and chatting with her friends, Harry, Ron, and Ginny. She snuck a few looks at Draco who was staring at her. Surprisingly, an owl swooped down into the Great Hall, heading straight for Hermione. She took the letter and opened it.

_Good luck in school_ was all it said. She frowned before plastering a big smile on her face. Throwing the letter in her backpack, she returned to talking and then pushed her plate away. She was suddenly to repulsed to eat.

After the schedules were handed out, Hermione headed to her first class of the day, Charms. It was Gryffindor and Slytherin, as were all of their classes. Dumbledore really wanted house unity this year. Hermione set up her things and wrote GO AWAY on a piece of paper. She called to her owl and sent it to find Jake.

"Responding to someone?" queried Draco.

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"Um… a friend, I guess."

"Guess?"

"Yeah, guess. I don't really know or think he's my friend, but you are so damn nosy that I'm going to say friend, happy?"

"I'm nosy for your own good."

"You're nosy because…?"

"I want to protect you."

"From what?"

"You won't tell me."

"Then consider that I don't need protecting and can handle it myself."

"No, you're as stubborn as ever and can get in over your head."

"But I always get out." The rest of the class walked in, ending there "creative discussion."

* * *

Class passed without interruption. Hermione didn't talk to Draco for the rest of the day but by Tuesday, she brushed the situation away. Draco let it slide when she refused to speak of it.

September slid to October, which became November. November ended, joyously bringing December. Holiday spirits rose as decorations filled the school.

On December 4th, a strange thing occurred, sparking emotions.

"Hermione, where are you going?" Draco asked as she walked past him in a twirl skirt and tank with only a light sweater to keep her warm. "Put some clothes on if you're going outside… it's freezing. Hermione rolled her eyes and suddenly smirked. She climbed onto Draco's lap, which turned him on, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Leaning in, she brushed her lips against his. He initiated the kiss soon after. A few minutes later, she pulled back.

"You can thank Fred and George Weasley for that… Invisa-toe. One of my favorites," she winked and left, not planning to return until late that night.

Blaise and Ginny, who had witnessed the passionate kiss, laughed lightly. Blaise pulled Ginny close and kissed her. They'd been dating for a week.

"_Ginny, can I speak with you?" Blaise led her down an empty corridor before she answered._

"_Sure," Ginny laughed at his actions._

"_Okay, well," he stopped and watched as she leaned against a wall, propping on leg against it and folding her arms across her chest, "I was…." The words failed him as she flipped her hair in one swift motion. He put and arm on each side of her and slowly leaned in. He kissed her softly and pulled back. She stared at him in shock. "Ginny, will you go out with me?" She pulled him to her and kissed him. "Is that a yes?" he asked once they parted._

"_Yeah, it is."_

* * *

A week after the aforementioned kiss between Draco and Hermione, Hermione woke in the middle of the night. Her clock brightly read two a.m., but she didn't care. Something was going to happen. Her skin was tingling with anticipation. Without thinking, she dashed onto the balcony. The air was frigid and bitter. She welcomed it to envelop her body.

"What are you doing out here?" Draco's sleepy voice called from his door.

"Oh, did I wake you?" she turned to him.

"I'm a light sleeper. What are you doing out here? Come inside… you're going to freeze."

"Draco, it's going to snow," her face lit up like a child who just saw all of the presents under the Christmas tree.

"Seriously, you'll freeze."

"But, it's going to snow! The snow is magical… don't you remember?"

"Yeah," he walked out to join her. His body was against her back. She leaned into him, and he wrapped an arm around her waist. It was a custom between them now yet they were still only friends, unwilling to give into their emotions.

Snow began to fall seconds later. Hermione pulled away and twirled. Draco smiled, and Hermione stopped to look at him.

"What?" he queried.

"Nothing," she shook her head absently before permitting a smile to grace her own lips and twirling more.

"Okay, come on, Cinderella. The clock struck twelve and you need your beauty sleep."

Hermione laughed at the ongoing joke of beauty sleep and followed Draco into his bedroom. A wave of tiredness thrashed over her. She hugged Draco, finally realizing that he was shirtless and now frozen. Then, she returned to her own bedroom to sleep through the rest of the night.

* * *

An overall of seventy-four kids stayed behind over the holiday break. Twenty-nine from Gryffindor, twenty-three from Slytherin, thirteen from Hufflepuff, and nine from Ravenclaw. Harry and Ron stayed because Mr. Weasley had saved his money and taken his wife on a vacation over the break. Others either didn't want to go home or weren't wanted. Some seventh years chose to stay because it was their last year at Hogwarts.

Hermione was in the library, like most days, when Draco came in.

"Hey, I've been looking for you," Draco said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Dumbledore wants us."

"Okay, she closed her book and packed her things. They didn't speak as they walked to Dumbledore's office. Draco said the password and allowed Hermione to go first.

"Come in," Dumbledore's voice carried through his thick door after they knocked. "Ahh, yes, good to see both of you. Now, I wanted to ask you something. Considering that so many children stayed for the holidays, I was wondering if you might both want to hold a dance on Christmas Eve."

"Yeah!" Hermione's eyes brightened with joy.

"Sure," Draco commented, quite indifferent to the matter.

* * *

A few days later, Hermione was walking around the grounds of the school. The dance was in a week.

"Hello, precious," a familiar voiced beckoned from behind Hermione. She turned around, frowning. "Not happy to see me?" he put a hand over his heart. "That hurts."

"You haven't bothered me in months, why now?"

"I've been… busy. I wanted to see you."

"Busy doing what? Torturing innocent girls?"

"No, dearest, of course not."

"Well, you play that card with me quite often." He took steps until he was half a foot away from her.

"Hey, Hermione," Draco was just coming outside.

"Hey," a smile tugged at her lips but the thought of Jake being there beat it away. Jake watched her reaction with a sadistic look in his eyes.

"Who's this?" asked Draco.

"Jake," Hermione glanced from Jake to Draco. "Um… excuse us." She pulled Jake until she figured she was out of ear shot for Draco to hear. She left her back to him too so he couldn't read her lips. "You're not going to hurt him."

"Why? It'd be fun."

"No."

"You like him."

"No, I don't. Why don't you just leave me the hell alone and go make a deal with some other girl's father?" Jake tried to advance towards her, but she stepped back.

"Suddenly standing up for yourself? This boy has an affect on you."

"So do you, and I'm tired of it. You don't own me. You can't control me. Just go away and leave me alone."

"Oh, now, I can't go and do something like that."

"Go to hell," she turned on her heel and walked away, rage flowing through her body.

* * *

"Who was that?" Blaise asked Ginny after Jake disappeared. They were sitting on a blanket in the snow where Hermione couldn't see them. They'd heard it all.

"I don't know. I don't like him though. Something's up."

"Maybe we should go talk to Hermione."

"Not now. She'll just yell at us to leave her alone. Let's just keep an eye on her."

"Yeah."

* * *

**Author's note: Okay, there was another lovely chapter for all of my lovely reviews. :) I do hope you enjoyed it. If you did, review. If you didn't, review and tell me why. I am expecting 10 reviews. I mean, seriously, they only have to be one word long!**

**I'm still waiting on about four more reviews for Hidden Surprises before I update so if you've read the fifth chapter but haven't reviewed, go back and do it. I'll love you forever. If you haven't read it, it's not as good as this but it aiight. ;) **

**Uhhh… yeah, love you all,**

**Heather**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Uhh, well, I still don't own them… it's only in my dreams. But who knows, dreams come true sometimes!**

**Author's note: Here's chapter thirteen and let me just say, "wowzers, it's chapter 13!" So, yeah, people, this story has 30 alerts that it sends out so how do I end up with only 9 reviews? Please review. I thrive off of reviews and love your feedback. I'll love you forever if you review and everyone needs a little love!**

* * *

Previously: (Remember, this is between Blaise and Ginny) "Not now. She'll just yell at us to leave her alone. Let's just keep an eye on her."

"Yeah."

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Hermione, who are you going to the dance with?" Ginny interrogated Hermione. It was the evening of the dance and all of the female prefects had gathered into Hermione's room to prepare.

"No one. I'll dance with whoever but not be attached."

"Hmmm… I like your idea. You should go with Draco, though."

"He didn't ask."

"But you would go with him?" Sienna, one of the Ravenclaw prefects, asked Hermione.

"Maybe."

"Go ask him."

"I may not be classic but no. What if he doesn't want to go with me? Come on, it's Draco Malfoy."

"Your point? He's head-over-heels for you!"

"Sure, just do my make-up, woman."

"Fine…" the girls all began to get ready but the gossip never died down.

Two hours later, all seventy-four kids who stayed behind were standing in front of the doors to the Great Hall. They swung open seconds later. Once everyone was in, their attention was turned to Dumbledore, who stood in the open doors.

"Students, you may have dinner at the time of your pleasing and you may dance the night away. We hope you'll be in your own common rooms by two a.m., but I'm sure we're wishful thinkers," he winked. "Goodnight." Music began to blare loudly after the doors shut. Everyone jumped to the dance floor. Hermione was in the midst of the group, surrounded by her friends.

Time went on, and couples commenced sitting and eating, all the dancing finally making them hungry. A slow song came on, causing Hermione to bite her lip. She edged off the dance floor only to be pulled back upon it.

"Think you can escape a slow dance?" It was Draco. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she settled hers on his shoulders. They started dancing.

"Uh, I didn't have a date and slow dances are usually for couples. I figured I'd sit this one out."

"Well, I don't have a date either. So, we might as well dance."

"Sure," she giggled as he twirled her. He pulled her back closer then she was before. She laid her head against his shoulder. For her, the song ended to quickly. Another fast song came on, initiated their parting. "I'm gonna go get a drink," she yelled over the music. He simply nodded. She headed towards the drinks but decided not too. Her legs led her out of the Great Hall doors and onto the Hogwart's grounds. Sliding her shoes off, she sauntered down to the sparkling lake that reflected the moon above. Soon, she felt a presence behind her.

"Think you can escape the dance altogether now?"

She smiled at Draco's voice. "Are you constantly watching my every move?" Jake flashed through her head. "That's creepy," her kidding tone had fallen flat and serious.

"No, I'm not constantly watching you… just sometimes, like every other boy in this school. At least I don't drool."

"Yeah, one up side," she laughed and leaned her body back into his as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Her head rested on his shoulder, looking at the stars.

"Come back inside, it's cold." He started to pull on her.

"I'll be in there in a minute. Save me another dance."

He smiled and nodded, staring at her for a few seconds before coming closer to her. He was soon centimeters from her face, still studying her. Then, he kissed her slowly. "Hermione, will you go out with me?" he furrowed his brow as if it were a strange question.

"Yeah," she laughed lightly and gave him another kiss. "Okay, go inside lover boy. I'm not the one who will freeze." She pushed him on his way.

After ten minutes of absorbing the calm feeling that her current surroundings gave her, she trekked back to the school. She was passing a dark, unused corridor on her way back to the Great Hall (Author's note: Hmm… what do you think'll happen… "Dark, unused" Hmm…lol) when she was roughly pulled into it. Immediately, hands were searching her body and lips crashed onto hers. She felt her dress being unzipped. Her mind shut down and her body was suddenly numb. She had the sensation of being stone or unreal to reality. (lol.) Jake, who she presumed it was before her mind went blank, began tugging her dress up. He stuck his hand down her knickers and explored her body more than he ever had before. He pushed a finger inside of her and played around for a minute. Then, he laughed dryly and, she could've sworn, smirked sadistically before disappearing.

Hermione put her dress properly back onto her body and sat in the same spot for an hour or two. When she did get up, she ambled numbly back to the common room. She remained quiet and managed to sneak into the bathroom as all the other prefects discussed the dance and Draco sat, staring dejectedly into the fire. The water burned her skin yet she was still feeling so cold….

After scrubbing the dirtiness as away as she could make it go, she changed into pajama pants and a long sleeve shirt. She walked almost blindly into the common room. Draco looked up when she came out of her room.

"When did you get back? I've been waiting forever!" he was angry with her. She averted her gaze to the floor and anywhere else but him. Tears sat impatiently in her eyes and his yelling was about to send them over the edge. "Hermione?" A tear must have fallen because his voice was softer. She touched her cheek and fingered the wetness of the trail.

"Yeah?" her voice cracked. She felt weak. She attempted to walk calmly forward but ended up stumbling. She fell onto the couch, hugging her knees to her chest. As she cried, Draco pulled her onto his lap and held her. Tears saturated his shirt. He tried to ask her what's wrong a few times, but she only sat there, crying.

"Hermione… it's okay. Whatever happened, I promise, it's okay." It was about the fifth time he'd said that.

"Draco, it's not okay." She gazed up at him. "It's just… not."

"It will be, though."

"No, I'll always know."

"Tell me."

"I… can't. I mean, I…" she let her head fall. He lifted it up and kissed her.

"You can tell me anything."

"Kiss me again."

He furrowed his brow but leaned in. She moved slightly and kissed him back, deepening it quickly.

"Hermione-" he broke away from her.

"No, no words," she initiated another kiss. He gave in and switched their bodies so that she was lying on the couch, somehow without breaking the kiss. They made out for a long time. When they did pull apart, Hermione just looked into his eyes. His eyes were stormy, dancing. She smiled slightly.

"What?"

"Nothing… and thank you." She couldn't have told anyone why she had just made out with Draco after what had happened to her. He made her feel safe… protected.

* * *

**Author's note: Okay, there it was. I hope you liked it. I know it was dark and maybe confusing. Just know that this story has a happy ending. Lol. At least they're going out now. Don't forget to review! No less than 10 before I update anything!**

**Love you all,**

**Heather**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I am still awaiting the paperwork to prove ownership. Alas, it has not come.**

**Author's note: Okay, here's chapter 14. So, this chapter will probably be short and will definitely focus around Blaise and Ginny. Okay? And, to the general audience, some may want to know how much longer this story is going to be… trust me, it has a lot to go. A lot of drama… a lot of love, secrets, hatred, and best of all… surprises that you won't expect.**

* * *

(I'm not doing a previously because this chapter really has nothing to do with the last one.)

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Hermione! Hermione, wake up! It's Christmas!" Ginny screamed in Hermione's ear. Everyone was up, of course with the exception of Hermione. Being a good sport, she groaned and rolled out of bed.

"Remind me to wake you up at three a.m. for no reason in particular," she said, following Ginny down the stairs.

"Oh, but I have a reason. It's Christmas and we all want to open presents."

"Hmmm… is that all? You couldn't have done it without me?"

"No, silly goose." Hermione fell to the floor next to Draco, whom she immediately leaned sleepily against.

"Good morning and Happy Christmas (why do they say Happy Christmas? I'm so used to Merry.)," he smiled at her mess form.

"Coffee…."

"I got you some already," he handed her a mug with coffee just to her liking.

"Thanks," she gave a tired smile and took a few sips, attempting to stimulate herself. She watched as the others opened presents from their families and thought of her own on Christmas. She used to wake up to the smell of coffee and burnt pancakes because her dad would try to cook. Her mother would look at him like he's the most adorable thing for trying again, and Andrew would toddle into the kitchen, rubbing his tired eyes but brightening when his mom mentioned presents.

"Hermione? Hermione, this is for you," Ginny was thrusting a package in her direction. She noticed a few others piled beside her. Carelessly, she threw the package on top of the pile.

"Why aren't you opening anything?"

"It's not my way of doing things. I'm going to go get ready, okay?" She stood up and sauntered to her room. After exiting the bathroom in blue jeans and an olive green shirt that hung loosely on her shoulders, she began to scrunch her hair with her towel. An owl tapped on her window. She put the towel onto her dresser and walked to the window. "Well, hello," she smiled at the owl. It looked familiar to her… too familiar. Taking its letter with haste, she sat down right where she was.

* * *

Ginny had just opened her present from Blaise. "Blaise, it's beautiful." He had carefully chosen a necklace that bore a golden chain and unique stone. The stone looked to be a ruby that had orange splattered throughout it. She felt how warm it was and enjoyed how it sparkled with radiance.

"As long as we're together and in love, this necklace will shine and stay warm, just like you."

Ginny couldn't help but smile. She stood on her tiptoes and gave Blaise a light kiss.

"Let's go get some breakfast, sweets."

"Mmkay…" They perambulated hand in hand to the Great Hall for breakfast. Most of the kids that had stayed behind were up. Ginny and Blaise sat at the end of the Slytherin table and food appeared in front of them. Ginny started eating but gazed up and stopped after a few minutes. "What?" she asked. Blaise had been staring at her.

"Nothing, just admiring your beauty."

She couldn't hide her blush. "Oh, just eat your breakfast." Blaise chuckled but began eating, still staring at her while chewing. She continued to blush bashfully and ate in small bites.

"Want to go lay by the lake?" questioned Blaise once they were done.

"It's freezing outside!"

"I'll keep you warm," he smirked and tugged at her.

"Okay, let's go." She laughed as they ran out the doors.

A few minutes later, Blaise was sitting comfortably against a tree with Ginny cuddling up next to him.

"This is definitely one thing I love about winter."

"What would that be, Blaise?"

"Girls cuddle up much closer in attempt to get more body heat."

"Girls? How many others have you done this with?"

"Just you babe, the others I take by the fire. They still feel artic and blame it on winter."

"Aww, braving the elements just for me, love?"

"Yes, my darling, I do believe so."

"How valiant of you!"

Blaise let out a small laugh. "It helps to have you so close," his voice was low and soft. He looked gently into her eyes as not to pry into their depths and slowly, he leaned to her level and kissed her. He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She didn't hesitate to let him in. In seconds, he was searching mouth, memorizing every bit of it. He ended the kiss. She couldn't help but frown. "Self-control only lasts so long, sweets."

She smirked, "Allow me to trample the already lost." She commenced kissing his neck softly, sucking on it. Then, she bit him slightly, smiling as he tried and nearly failed to suppress a small moan. She stopped and sat on his lap, facing him. "Torture comes in many forms and is always _**so**_ fun." She leaned in again and instigated kissing his neck more fiercely. Her hands were rubbing against his chest, although his clothes kept them from skin to skin contact. Slowly, she rocked her body from left to right, left to right. He let out another small moan, and she smirked. "Hmm… prime time. Bye Blaise." She stood and traipsed back to her dorm. She was about to shut the door when Blaise raced in. He, instead, shut the door and started kissing her. Leading them to her bed, he kissed her passionately.

When her legs bumped against the bed, she climbed onto it backwards, careful not to break the kiss. He laid her down and began kissing her neck. He used the same tactics she had and also smirked when she moaned. Taking advantage of her being in a skirt, he rubbed one of his hands up and down one of her legs. Each time, he moved a little more up her skirt. She moaned lightly.

"Okay, point proven, that was really mean. Self-control is easy to lose, and you've been doing a very good job. So, unless you want me to lose mine, stop," Ginny said, almost nervously.

"Of course I want you to lose your self-control, but I only want you to lose it if you want to and if you're ready."

"That's sweet. I'm just not ready."

He kissed her forehead, "I'll wait as long as I have too. Things get better with time and honey, you're already wonderful so it'll all work out." He smiled at her, and she returned it.

* * *

**Author's note: Okay that was chapter fourteen for you. I left you with a little suspense. Now, I never mentioned Ginny giving Blaise anything. Just imagine that she did. Mmkay? Mmkay. Oh, and someone, when they reviewed, asked if the lake would be frozen in the last chapter. I answered in the review but just to the general questioning audience, I'm pretending it wasn't just yet. I'll have it freeze over in January.**

**Now, that was Blaise's and Ginny's Christmas day. The next chapter will be who knows what. Hermione might leave Hogwarts for the rest of break though, so there's a thriller hint. **

**Okay, 10 reviews. Please and thank you so much.**

**Love dearly,**

**Heather (ha, exactly on the end of the third page in Word.)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: The stars have yet to grant my wishes so is all I own is the plot!**

**Author's note: 'Ello loves. Here is chapter fifteen. It will most likely be the Hermione and Draco Christmas although that won't be very much… I don't know. We'll see when I'm done.

* * *

**

Previously: _"Well, hello," she smiled at the owl. It looked familiar to her… too familiar. Taking its letter with haste, she sat down right where she was._

**Chapter Fifteen**

Kayla tapped her. She jumped away, stricken with fear. "Whoa, I'm sorry. Draco's looking for you. He's on the grounds right now searching. He'll be checking the common rooms in about fifteen minutes and was hoping you'd wait for him. Okay?"

"Yeah, sure, okay." She stood and trudged to her dormitory. Her body had fallen directly onto her bed. She laid her eyes upon the pile of presents she was waiting to open. Christmas had so suddenly become a black and white holiday, a surreal moment in a fast-paced world. Time paused and tilted off balance, able to be clearly seen. It held focus.

"Hey!" Draco pounced into the room. "Been looking for you!"

"Yeah, I heard."

"So, I was hoping you'd open the present I got you and then we could spend the rest of the day together… even if it's just laying peacefully by the fire." Hermione nodded at his suggestion. "Okay, well, here." He pulled a long black box from his pocket.

"Did you already open what I got for you?"

"Yeah… Ginny made me. I love it."

"I hoped so. Invisibility cloaks come in handy when you hang out with me."

"I bet! Anyways, open it." She did as he said.

Her smile couldn't help but manifest. It was a beautiful, pure gold, infinity bracelet.

"I'll love you forever," he said. She laughed at the undying idea. It was a small, unfocused laugh.

He clipped the bracelet onto her left wrist before leading her into the empty common room. Their friends were out celebrating Christmas while some sixth and seventh years enjoyed the snowy Hogsmeade. Draco stretched out on the couch and pulled Hermione against him. She felt distant, like a stranger. Her body was its usual cold but now it felt unwelcoming or unnerving. Her eyes stared intently at the raging fire, almost expecting something to appear and give her answers to whatever her query might be. The fingers on her right hand were fidgeting with the edge of a folded piece of paper that stuck slightly out of her pocket.

"What's on your mind?" asked Draco.

"Nothing really," her eyebrows danced as her eyes remained unreadable. "This or that. You?" She was being short with him. Why would she lie to me?

"You are on my mind," he surveyed the flickering smile on her lips. It appeared that she just couldn't bring herself to smile, as if something terrible was occurring that only she new about. And maybe there was. Draco was still unsure about the Jake guy. He could have something to do with it.

Hermione turned around in his arms. He was studying her and it was slightly unsettling. She pushed herself up to kiss him but knew it didn't feel the same. A plan had built in her head and now it was consuming her. Just like the night.

Quickly throwing all other thoughts aside, she pondered the idea of never seeing him again and this being their last moment. The kiss was suddenly passionate and her mind emptied, a blank slate prepared for any process of thought. 16200 seconds until night was the first one (say it's 1:30 and it gets dark at 6:00). The second was of Draco, smiling the grin that was hidden unless she was around, the smile just for her.

Draco deepened the kiss, adjusting their bodies so that he was on top of her. She propped one of her legs up, causing it to brush between his legs. She felt his body shake above her. He moved to her neck. Her back slightly arched which brought them even closer together.

"Mmmm," she murmured. Hermione was rubbing her hands on his legs, and he began to search under her shirt. When he moved to take it off, she stopped him and shifted her eyes to her bedroom door. He got the message and quickly stood, picking her up too. Her giggle made him smile just before he shut the door behind them. He let her feet find the ground. Then, they began to kiss again. Walking towards the bed, they stumbled clumsily a few times. Hermione fell backwards onto the bed and scooted on, followed closely by Draco. Her shirt was the first thing off. They kissed for a while more as Hermione slowly inched his shirt up and rubbed his legs, making him want her only so much more. Soon, his shirt was off. She shifted to kiss his neck. He moaned, and she instantly knew that he wanted her so badly that anything felt good. Her hand snaked to his inner thigh and triggered his mind. He fell to beside her.

"We can't," his voice was strained, forced.

"But we can," she commented and leaned over him.

"No, sex should be more than this. More than whatever is mentally and physically bugging you. More than what is driving me to want this."

She collapsed back to her side of the bed and sighed, knowing he was right. The aforementioned image passed through her head but now, he was suddenly frowned and began waving, like she was leaving him or something. She didn't want to leave him or anything of the sort. She just wanted to be a teenager. Everything felt too much. Her eyes began to close as she rolled over, letter her back face Draco.

"Hermione, please tell me, what's wrong? Just… please," he begged for her to explain what was going on.

Instead of responding, she remained silent for a moment before getting up and walking into the bathroom. She locked the door with a self-created spell and fell against it, slowly sliding down. Tears flooded her eyes and dripped to the floor. Her body refused to cease its incessant and near violent shaking. A hand… her hand blindly reached into the lowest pocket on her jeans that was practically near her ankle and pulled out a small pocketknife. The cold blade slid haphazardly across her wrist as if she wasn't even doing it. The lights blurred, falling out of focus. Sounds intensified, especially Draco standing by the door, pleading with her for entrance. He reiterated countless times that he could help her. Finally, she stood up and hit the door with anger.

"No, you can't!" she screamed. "You can't help me! No one can. You just…" her voice died down, "can't." She lay on the floor and curled up on the carpet. Holding her knees to her body, she fell asleep.

* * *

Hermione awoke from a nightmare, nonetheless. Quietly, she unlocked the door and opened it, feeling chilling air meet her quickly. Draco was in a chair, sleeping, by the door. Hermione grabbed the small backpack that she'd previously packed and tiptoed out of the room. Her legs began to run as she exited the common room and soon she found herself bursting out of the front doors of the castle. She dashed to the point where she knew she could apparate and did so. She was now in front of her old house. Two lights were on: one in the living room and one in the kitchen. She couldn't believe it. The letter was true.

* * *

**Author's Hearsay: Okay, there is Chapter Fifteen. Yes, it is sort of short and dark and cliff hangish, but you'll live. So yeah, 10 reviews. Thank you to all of the lovely people who have reviewed. I was surprised to see the total for the story at 136! **

**Yes, I know that I have yet to update Hidden Surprises. Don't remind me… it'll start a foul mood and an even longer waiting time. The reviews aren't my problem, I'm just not into writing it. I'm pretty sure the next chapter is a happy one, I don't know, I haven't read it in a while but yeah, I'm not in a peppy mood as of late. Therefore, it might not be update too soon. **

**Oh, and don't flame me for Hermione cutting or try to tell me that she wouldn't do something like that or that it's out of character b/c truthfully, some of the smartest people do the stupidest things. I have had first and second-hand accounts on said stupid matters. Just, deal with the fact that she did it and realize that she will be smart enough to stop. Mmkay? **

**Also, it will be pointless to ask what the letter said b/c I will not tell you… just wait.**

**Somewhat love,**

**Heather**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the unrecognized.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"Hey, Hermione, I…" Ginny stopped mid sentence. Hermione wasn't in bed and her bed was made. That in itself was unusual at 9 AM unless she had to get up. "Hermione?" Ginny checked the closet and pushed open the bathroom door, finding no Hermione.

Ginny ran out of the room, glancing almost frantically around the common room.

"Hey, Gin, what's wrong?" Blaise asked. Draco, who was sitting in front of the fire, turned around.

"Have you seen Hermione this morning?" she clenched her fists, digging her nails into her skin.

"No, I haven't… she didn't leave early this morning, did she?"

"Hermione's a night owl, she wouldn't have. She wouldn't even be up right now. Her Christmas presents are on the floor next to her bed. She would have opened them yesterday evening," Ginny spoke roughly because she was biting back tears. She had a gnawing feeling inside of her that she had been trying to ignore, part of her woke up knowing something was wrong. "She always opens her presents Christmas evening. It was Gr-Granger tradition, one that she never broke," Ginny whispered.

"Honey, I'm sure she's somewhere around the school, really."

"I'll check the library." Draco had stood and was already halfway to the portrait hole.

"I'll… I'll check the Great Hall," Ginny choked out.

"And I'll go with you. I don't want you anywhere alone."

The three left the common room in search of Hermione. Draco ran to the library, praying to find Hermione. He whispered her name as he flew down each aisle of books.

"Draco?"

He jumped around before frowning, "what?"

"Lovely to see you too," she noticed him glancing past her, his eyes lost, hopeful, and wanting. "Draco, what's wrong?"

"We can't find Hermione. She wasn't in her bed this morning."

"Well, she's not in here. I've been here all morning in perfect view of the doors."

"Ugh…"

"Come on, we'll go check the Astronomy Tower. Besides, you can see a lot of the grounds from there."

"Okay, let's go," he started running. They passed students who stared at them quizzically. Hermione wasn't in the tower. Draco ran to the edge and searched the grounds with his eyes, scanning them for even a glance of Hermione.

Meanwhile, Ginny now had tears falling freely as they arrived at the Great Hall. She felt like there was a void inside of her.

Upon arrival, Ginny's eyes swept over the house tables. She faintly heard two sets of feet running towards her and barely felt Harry pull her into a hug. Within seconds, she had wrapped her arms around him and was crying onto his shoulder.

"Ginny, what's wrong? You have to calm down, Ginny."

"We can't find Hermione. We can't… find her. What if something… what if something happened to her!"

"Shh…" Harry cooed. "It'll be okay." He whispered into her ear. Slowly, he lightly scratched his fingertips up and down the spine of her back. "We'll find her. I promise. Everything will be fine. There is no good reason to freak out. It's okay, Ginny."

"No, no," she was less hysterical now but fighting it.

"You have to calm down, Ginny. Once you calm down, I'll help you look for Hermione. I'm sure she's fine. Okay?"

"Okay," she sniffed.

Blaise stared in amazement.

"She loves the Astronomy Tower," Ron said. "Let's go there." Ginny nodded her agreement.

The four dashed to the Astronomy Tower, only to find Draco and Pansy.

"D-did you-"

"No, she wasn't in the library," Pansy put her hand on Draco's shoulder as she spoke for him.

"Where else would she go?" Ginny wondered.

"Harry, what about the map?" Ron pointed out.

"Oh, right. Why didn't I think of that? Y'all stay here while I go get it!" He ran out.

"What's he after?" Draco finally spoke up.

"The Marauder's Map," Ginny answered.

"How did you know about that?" queried Ron.

"Like I never helped Fred and George with their pranks. They told me they gave it to Harry."

Harry returned quickly.

"Blank paper, that's helpful," Draco comment sourly as Harry unfolded it on the floor. Everyone ignored him.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," Harry tapped the map. It appeared before them.

"Whoa," Blaise said in awe.

Ginny was holding Harry's arm as she hovered over the map.

"No!" she yelled after minutes of complete silence. "No, no, no, no! This… this map. It's screwed up, defective!"

"No, it's not, Ginny."

"She's not on here."

"Gin, it was right with Peter Pettigrew. It's right now," Ron whispered solemnly.

"The Marauder's don't slip up. She not on the grounds," Harry added.

Ginny stood abruptly and left. Worried, her friends all followed.

"You," Ginny pointed. "Have you seen my sister?" she was asking the portrait.

"This morning?"

"This morning, late last night… I don't know. When did you see her last?"

"Oh, she left late last night. I left and told Dumbledore after she didn't come back."

"Do you know where she went?"

"No, I'm sorry, Miss."

"It's… It's okay," the tears formed again. "Paperclips (that will be the new password)."

Ginny collapsed to the floor in tears. Someone picked her up and carried her to the couch.

"She'll come back, Ginny." Blaise was the one holding her. She recognized his voice. Hugging him closely, she cried. No one spoke until Ginny had cried herself to sleep.

"Why would she leave?" Harry asked.

* * *

A shadow moved inside the house. Hermione, coming to her senses, moved from the open area she occupied.

After a few minutes, she walked away from the house. She walked down the streets and somehow ended up at the place where her dance classes were held. She sat down, leaning against the window of the business.

Confused, she laid her head on her knees. Someone tapped her shoulder within moments. She raised her head and gasped.

"Andrew! Oh my, Andrew!" She hugged her little brother. "What are you doing here? How… how are you alive?"

"Mommy said we never really died. Those weren't our bodies you saw. And, I ran away… after I sent you a letter. Did you get my letter?" he smiled hopefully, oblivious to the situation at hand.

"Yes, baby, I did. I got your letter yesterday. Okay, so, how does it sound that tonight we sneak into the old house, grap some of your toys, and I'll take you to my school? Does that sound good? There's yummy food and magic!"

"Ooh, it sounds great!"

"Okay, have you eaten?"

He shook his head, "No."

"Are you hungry?"

He nodded, "Yes." He was going through a stage of being totally clear, no question about his feeling towards anything.

"Let's go get you something to eat." They walked to the closest place with food, a grocery store. Hermione bought them both an easy dinner.

Around 1 AM, they began to walk to the Granger's house. Hermione carried Andy on piggyback when he got tired. When they arrived, Hermione noted that the mailbox now read Warren rather than Granger before walking all the way around the house and making sure all lights were out. Then, she went to Andy's window. It was unlocked still. She pushed it open and climbed in.

"Andy," she whispered, setting him on his bed. "Gather some clothes and toys but be very quiet, okay?"

"Okay," he nodded.

She turned to sneak into her room just in time to see the doorknob slowly turn. Her ex-father loomed over her.

"Well, well, well… look who we have here."

* * *

**Important!**

**Author's note: Okay, there's Chapter Sixteen. I'm going to try to update a lot this week but am promising nothing. I've had a lot of things happen in my life since the last time I've updated and near to none of them have been good. Please forgive my long absecence. After I post this, I'm starting Chapter 17 and hopefully I'll have it up by tonight or tomorrow. :) Please review. :)**

**Molto Amore,**

**Heather**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the unrecognized.**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

It had been a week. Hermione had been locked into her old room for an entire week, and she hadn't anything to do but think. She refused to eat the food they brought her or drink any of the drinks they offered in fear that they would be poisoned. She spat rude remarks out at any given chance but was often backhanded for each one. Andy would come in and talk to her. Slowly, but surely, she was devising a plan in her head to get out of the hell she was trapped in. It was weaving together in her mind, ready to be set into action as of today. She would get out alive. If not, she'd at least get Andy out alive.

* * *

Ginny finished off the last of her night's homework. She'd done it without making one sound. The whole common room was quiet. Draco and Blaise sat with her. They were afraid to leave her alone. She considered that they may be afraid she would do something, as if she were suicidal or something.

For the last week, she hadn't eaten but mere scraps, she'd spoken only when need be, she'd participated in anything aside complete and utter silence and hopelessness next to none. Her heart wasn't in the world as it had be sucked into the void she had begun feeling the first day of Hermione's disappearance. The void locked it away for safekeeping, and Ginny couldn't help but think it wasn't coming back.

She felt alone without Hermione. Hermione was her other half. Since she was gone, Ginny was no longer warm. She was cold… so cold.

* * *

Andy came in with yet another lunch that he knew Hermione would not eat. He wished so dearly that she would eat. He knew she was suffering.

"Here's lunch," he shut the door behind him. He sat the tray onto her desk and hopped eagerly onto the bed with her. She immediately enfolded him in her arms.

"Thanks, baby."

"Would you please eat? I watched them make it this time! He didn't do anything, I promise."

"No, baby, I can't take the chance. Now, did you pack you bag like I told you to?"

"Yes."

"Okay, tonight, when you bring me dinner, slip my wand under a paper towel. I'm sure they've got it hidden in the kitchen in the last drawer on the right. That's where they usually hide things. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"Good, maybe we'll get out tonight."

He nodded again and rested his head against her arm, shutting his eyes. She noticed and began to sing a lullaby in his ear. "Hush little baby, don't say a word, Momma's gonna buy you a mocking bird. And if that mocking bird don't sing, Momma's gonna buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring don't shine, Momma's gonna buy you a Valentine." Her voice drifted off as he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Maybe we should go to the kitchens and grab some food for Ginny. We know what she likes best. She hasn't eaten well all week and desperately needs to. Have you seen how pale she is?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, have you seen how quiet she is? Ginny's rarely quiet. It's a bit unnerving." Harry answered as they set off to the kitchens.

* * *

"Dinner," Andy pranced merrily into Hermione's room. She smiled weakly at him.

"Did you get it?" she whispered.

He nodded, handing her the tray. She sat it on her lap and put the napkin on the bed. Her wand was a wonderful sight. Quickly, she put it into the pocket of the jacket she was wearing.

Finally, she looked at the tray. "What do we have here?"

"Peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a side of cinnamon graham crackers. I made it, so will you eat it?"

"Yeah, baby, some of it. Are they eating?"

"Yes."

"Okay, sneak out to get your bag. Bring it here and shut the door behind you. Stuff it under the bed once you get back."

When he left, she tore half the sandwich off and folded it into the napkin, knowing she would be able to eat much after not eating at all. She was taking a bite out of the left over sandwich just as Andy reentered. He smiled at her and stuffed his little book bag under her bed.

At about 10 PM, her ex-father came into the room, noting that she'd eaten. "Alright, Andrew, time for bed."

"Can I sleep with Hermione tonight, please, please, please?" he implored. "I'll be super good!"

"Fine," his father eyed the two. "Don't try anything!" He walked out, muttering a charm to lock her door on the way out.

Hermione hugged Andy fiercely. "Oh, I love you."

They waited two more hours, in hopes that both of them would be in bed by then. When the clock blinked 12:01 AM, Hermione hopped up. She pulled her wand out. Whispering spell after spell, she prayed she gotten what charm place on, off of the window. She unlocked the muggle lock and pushed up. It gave.

Hermione smiled. It was a new day in both senses. Hermione and Andy were on the brink of escaping.

She silenced the screen before popping it off. In a moment of triumph, she jumped for joy. Andy climbed out first. She then handed him his backpack. Afterwards, she made her way out and pulled with her a backpack of her own. The walked a ways away before Hermione pulled Andy into an alley.

"Now, Andy, I'm going to apparate. I have to. This is going to feel very weird. Just hold on to me tight and don't let go until I say you can. Okay?"

He nodded, "Okay."

Hermione closed her eyes, concentrating extremely hard. With a pop, she was in Hogsmeade. "We're here. We've got to walk up to the school though."

He held fast to her hand and let her guide as he took in scenery he hadn't seen before. His heart skipped a beat as he saw the school. It was magnificent. He looked up at Hermione, to see her reaction. He tilted his head to study her once he really saw her. She was tired, he could tell. She was weak and probably couldn't go much farther. He hoped she would live.

Hermione smiled weakly when she saw that the gate was cracked open ever so slightly just for her. She stepped through it with Andy. They walked up the rest of the way and up the stairs and through the massive doors. Portraits whispered as she made her way to the hospital wing. They came to another set of doors.

"Andy, I love you." There was a look in her eyes that Andy couldn't register. "Now, I need to be checked out, maybe healed. Ms. Pomfrey will take care of you while I'm here though, okay?"

He nodded, "okay. I love you, too. You're not leaving me, right?" he asked. In the next moment, she fainted. "Hermione!" he yelled. "You're not leaving me, right, right?" His little fists began banging on the doors in front of him.

"Goodness gracious, what is the-" she stopped, staring at the young boy and then at Hermione. "Oh dear," she said and rushed them in.

* * *

It was the middle of the night. Ginny was sound asleep. Suddenly, she bolted upright. Blaise, who had, for some reason, decided to stay up and talk to Draco about quidditch, stared at her strangely. They were sitting on a makeshift bed that Blaise had placed in Ginny's room. She looked over at them. The void that had swallowed her heart let a little piece of it out. She smiled slightly, jumping up and pacing, wondering what it meant that she suddenly bolted up. She had a feeling something was happening. Something she had been dreaming about for the last week. Maybe, just maybe… Hermione was back.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, here is Chapter Seventeen. I hope you enjoyed it. I wrote it quickly but thought it was good. I'll start Chapter 18 after I post this but don't promise to get it out today. It might be out tonight and possibly tomorrow but don't get any hopes to high. I don't want to crush anything. ;)**

**Okay, in general reply to a review I've gotten previously: Yes, this story is supposed to be confusing. The puzzle will hopefully fall into place in the end. And as for Jake coming into the castle without Dumbledore's knowledge, no one has said that Dumbledore doesn't know. Ginny's in seventh year in this story. Jake gets in with Dark Magic. Hermione doesn't trust the Daniels and is afraid to ask for help. Her "parents'" death was faked and her dad had an act on during Hermione's whole life. : )**

**Review, review, review!**

**Molto Amore  
Heather**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the unrecognized.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

Madam Pomfrey bustled in and out of her office, grabbing various potions and a block of chocolate. She sat Andy down on a bed after reassuring him that Hermione would be all right. Part of her prayed that Hermione would be all right, at least for the little boy's sake.

"Here," she handed him a bit of the block of chocolate, "eat this. I'm sure you need the energy."

He nodded, still staring at his sister and afraid to take his eyes off of her.

Hermione was lying on the bed across from him. Her eyes were closed, and her body was pale. It wasn't a sight young Andrew ever expected to see.

"Andrew, I can't do anything until she wakes up. I'm sorry. Is it all right if I go fetch Professor Dumbledore? He'll want to know that she's back."

He nodded, "Yes, that's fine."

* * *

"Ginny, are you okay?" Blaise asked.

"Fine, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Draco questioned.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Then what's going on?"

"Something's happened. I'm not sure what. Maybe, though, maybe Hermione's back." Ginny ran into her closet. She found presentable clothing and threw it on. "Well, what are you two waiting for?" She flew out ofher door and through the portrait hole.

* * *

"Hello, Andrew," Dumbledore greeted him as he walked into the infirmary.

"Hello, sir," Andrew looked up at him.

"Can we get you anything?"

He looked back to Hermione, "My sister."

Dumbledore gave a small smile. "I'm sure she'll wake up soon. Her body just has to recuperate. She hasn't eaten much, has she? And, she apparated the two of you here? She's lost a lot of energy that she didn't have to begin with."

Andy nodded, "I know, sir. I'm just scared." He stood and walked to Hermione's bed. Gliding his small fingers across one of her arms, he noticed how cold she felt. It was like she was dead. Slowly, he climbed onto her bed and rested his head over her heart. If he hadn't heard her heart beating, he might've thought she was dead. He stroked her hair gently and was whispering things neither Dumbledore nor Madam Pomfrey could hear. He didn't move from the spot, even when there was an incessant knocking on the door.

Madam Pomfrey opened it a crack to see Ginny peaking through, hope written on her face.

"Is she here?" Ginny whispered.

"Yes, but maybe you shouldn't see her."

"I should, I should!"

"No, the image you'll see. It's not for a child's eyes. It's bad enough her brother is here."

"Andy? Andy's here? Oh please, I've got to see her, to see him."

"Fine, okay, come on in. If Andy is asleep though, please don't wake him. I'm sure he's been through a lot."

"Yes, of course." Ginny walked in, Blaise and Draco in tow. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Hermione's body. She looked dead and poor Andy was lying atop her, stroking her hair and whispering incoherently. Ginny buried herself in Blaise's arms.

Draco dared to walk closer. He touched her. She was colder than usual. The little boy looked up at him, staring him down with watery eyes.

* * *

(Dream)

Hermione was curled up in a ball, crying. She was in a meadow. The sky was stormy gray, casting gray over the whole meadow. Thunder boomed and Jake appeared.

"Hello, Hermione. Long time no see. I hope you're well."

She lifted her head to look at him. "I'm sure you know I'm not."

"Well, Daniel and Anne are very upset with you. They know you left."

"Good, I'm glad they know."

"Do you know where your body is right now?"

"Why?"

"You're in the hospital wing. Oh, the things I could do when everyone leaves."

"Who's there?"

"Well, Andrew, Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, Ginny, Blaise, and, of course, Draco. He really loves you, you know. It's to bad you're going to break up with him."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't, I might just have to hurt him. You see, I know that if he gains your trust completely, you'll tell him about me and he'll never leave your side. You breaking up with him would ensure that you don't spend as much time with him. Heck, you might spend more time by yourself, even, because you're just so depressed. You won't be able to trust him, or anyone for that matter. You don't even trust Ginny, your sister. How sad is that? I think you have a problem. You should see someone about it." He gave her a sickly sweet smile. "Goodbye, Hermione."

Hermione screamed.

(End Dream)

* * *

Hermione screamed and woke up. She was panting heavily for some reason. Andrew had sat up in fear. She hugged him close to her, beginning to cry.

"I love you," she whispered into his ear, stroking his hair.

"I love you, too. I was so scared that you were going to leave me. You looked so dead."

"I'm sorry, baby, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

"Hermione," his voice dropped a notch. "There was a guy here… the guy that lived next door. He was in the shadows and probably thought no one saw him, but I did. He looked at you and then smirked and disappeared. Who was he?"

"No one, baby. Don't worry about him." She looked into the shadows and swore she saw his eyes. His words rang in her head. _"You don't even trust Ginny…. I think you have a problem."_

"Okay…"

"Miss Daniels, I'm sorry to interrupt, but please eat this. You'll need all the energy you can get." Madam Pomfrey shoved a piece of chocolate into her hands. Hermione tore a small bit off and ate it. She really wasn't hungry.

* * *

By the next morning, Madam Pomfrey had poured at least five different concoctions down Hermione's throat, made her eat ½ a pound of chocolate, and refused to let her leave.

"Please, really, I'm fine. My body has rested. I'll eat if you want me to. If you will just let me out…."

"Fine," Madam Pomfrey said, "if you eat a full plate of breakfast, you can leave."

"Okay," Hermione smiled.

A few minutes later, she had a hefty plate full of all kinds of breakfast sitting in front of her along with a cup of orange juice.

"I'll be in my office. I'll check on you in half an hour."

Hermione nodded. She ate a little toast and two bites of egg. After one grape and a mouthful of orange juice, she was full. She pulled her wand out, making the rest of the food disappear but leaving crumbs and such so it looked like she had eaten.

Twenty-five minutes later, she called the nurse out.

"I'm done! Can I leave?"

"Yes, if you insist." Madam Pomfrey took the plate and let Hermione leave, eyeing her wearily.

"Goodbye!"

Hermione walked down the halls. She considered going back to the common room but was sure that her friends and Andy would be there and chose not to. The library called to her but her friends would look there first if they wanted her. Instead, she headed outdoors, walking around to the side of the school where hardly anyone came by. She ended up laying in the grass and watching the clouds roll by above.

* * *

She heard someone calling her name an hour later.

"Hermione? Hermione, are you out here?" Ginny called.

Sighing, Hermione stood up and jogged to the front of the school. "Yeah, right here," she answered Ginny.

"Oh, hey. Madam Pomfrey had said you'd been released. I checked the library first since I knew you weren't in the common room. Then, I came out here."

"Okay. Did you need something?"

"No, not really."

"Oh, where's Andy?"

"With Harry and Ron."

"Oh, God, they're going to corrupt him. Where are they?"

"The quidditch field, I think."

"Okay, let's go." She walked to the quidditch field with Ginny. Andy was standing on the field, watching Harry and Ron race around. Hermione snuck up behind him and picked him up, spinning around and around. He laughed and laughed, which only made Hermione smile wider.

"Hermione!" he hugged her.

"Hey, baby, how are you today?"

"I'm good, but how are _you_?" he stressed the "you".

"I'm fine, never better."

"Oh, right, and I believe that."

"You should. Would I ever lie to you?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"Oh," she put her hand over her heart, "that hurt, Andy, that hurt."

"Aww, I'm sorry," he gave her a pitying look.

"Don't give me that sarcasm young man."

"I learned it from you."

"And you learned from the best!"

"I accept no less."

"And you shouldn't."

"Why would I?"

"I have no idea." Hermione smiled at him. "So, are they showing off, or what?" Hermione looked up at Harry and Ron.

"Showing off like maniacs."

"As usual."

* * *

The two came down a little later and smiled upon seeing Hermione.

"Hey, Hermione!" Ron said. He hugged her. Harry did, too.

"Pomfrey let you out? Wow!"

"I pestered her until she did."

"Oh, the pestering wrath of Hermione is something that should never be suffered," Ron laughed.

"I agree," Andy smiled.

"Oh, I love you, too, Andy."

"Of course."

"He's just like you, Hermione."

"Yeah, he is, isn't he?"

* * *

**Author's note: Okay that was Chapter 18. I hope you enjoyed it. :)) I enjoyed writing it. It's longer, too. Please review.**

**I'm sorry for all the mistakes in the last chapter. I think I might repost it. It and fifteen.**

**I'll start writing nineteen soon.**

**Review, my minions, review!**

**Mucho Amor**

**Heather**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the unrecognized.**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Come on, Andrew, time for bed," Hermione tugged at his arm. He followed her to her room where a bed had been set up for him. She tucked him into the covers and sang to him until he fell asleep. After sitting with him for a few moments more, she stood and went back into the common room. Everyone was staring at her. She assumed they had been waiting all day to get her without Andrew to talk to her. Harry and Ron spoke first.

"Now, Hermione, where should we start?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, you nearly scared us to death!" Ron exclaimed.

"I'm sorry," she replied.

"Is that all you can say?"

"Ron, will you please calm down."

"No! You up and left without telling any of us. You didn't leave a note or anything. For a week, you were gone. A whole week of us sitting around, fretting and worrying, wondering if we'd ever see you again. We were scared, Hermione. And when you came back, you fainted into a coma."

"You didn't even see me, Ronald. That coma shouldn't have frightened you one bit. I woke before you had seen. Hell, I went and I saw you. The only people that coma should have scared are Draco, Blaise, Ginny, and Andy, mainly Andy."

"Well, it did scare me, Hermione. You'll just have to realize that."

"I'm not going to, _Ronald_! I have no reason to. I've got to damn much going on to focus on whether or not you're scared. I'm sorry I scared you, all of you, but you have no idea what was and is going on. I'm scared, okay? I'm scared!" Tears filled her eyes.

"So, tell us what was and is going on." Draco's voice broke through the fight. It was sharp. It stabbed Hermione in her heart, although she knew it shouldn't have. She knew that it was his defense. If his voice was sharp, you couldn't hear the emotions traveling throughout it.

"I…" In the next moment, an owl flew through the window and straight for Hermione. It landed on her shoulders and was no doubt a school owl. She took its letter and watched it fly off. Unhurriedly, she opened the letter. It was in hand writing she recognized but this time, it seemed angry.

_Don't you dare tell them, my sweet. Don't you dare. You don't want to know what'll happen._

_And BREAK UP WITH HIM. YOU'VE HAD ALL DAY!_

That was all it said.

Suddenly, she heard Andy scream.

"If you'll excuse me," she began, her voice cracking, "my brother needs me and then I'm going to bed." She left the room without looking back.

"What's wrong, baby?" she asked as she entered her room and shut the door behind her. She quickly walked to his bed and scooped up his crying form, cradling him in her arms.

"That guy… the one I saw in the hospital wing… he was here. I swear, he was here. He told me he would hurt me. He told he would if you didn't do what you were supposed to. Then, he touched my face and disappeared."

"Oh, Andy, I'm sorry. I'll never let him hurt you, I promise. I'll never let him hurt you."

"Can… can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Yeah, you can sleep with me every night if you want too."

"Okay."

Hermione climbed into the bed and pulled him under the covers with her. She held him close and fell fast asleep, as did he.

* * *

(I'm pretending it's a Monday and the first day back to classes.) Hermione woke at 7 AM the next morning. She showered and dressed while Andy kept sleeping. When she was almost done, she woke him up.

"Morning, sunshine. Do you want to shower or just get dressed."

"Dressed."

"Okay, go pick some clothes out of your back pack and put them on. Then, I'll take you down to breakfast where I'm sure many girls will just fawn over you."

He smiled tiredly and got up.

Hermione began packing books into her book bag. She tugged her robe on and turned around to find Andy ready and waiting.

"Okay, let's go!" She grabbed his hand and they set off to the Great Hall.

Hermione sat across from Harry and Ron. Harry smiled at her and Ron gave a look that said he wasn't sure if he was on her good side.

"Good morning Harry, Ron," she said cheerily.

"Morning," Ron said, echoed by Harry.

She put a small amount of food on her plate and took small bites. Mainly, she watched her brother eat and be fascinated by the décor.

"Hermione," Andy said in a tone that she knew would follow with something towards instructing her on what she needs to do, "you need to eat more. I thought we solved this already. It's not like Daniel made this."

"Who's Daniel?" Harry asked.

"No one," she gave her little brother a look. "I'm eating fine, Andy. I know when I'm full and when I'm not."

"Well, your stomach must have shrunk. You used to eat like a pig!"

Surprise filled her face. "Andrew!"

"You can't yell at me when I'm not lying."

"I sure can, you little heathen."

He laughed at her. "Your so touchy."

"Your so mean!"

"Like I said yesterday, I get it from you. I'm just like you."

"Yes, I think I raised you right."

"Duh!"

Hermione looked to the head table, feeling someone staring at her. Dumbledore motioned for her to come up to him. She nodded.

"I'll be right back, Andy."

"Mmk."

She walked up to Dumbledore. "Yes, sir?"

"Poppy has decided that while you're in class, she'd be delighted to watch Andrew… this way, he may be entertained and will stay out of trouble."

"Okay, thank you, Professor."

"Of course, Ms. Daniels."

Hermione returned to her table. "Are you done, Andy?"

"Almost." He took three more bites. "Yes, now I'm done."

"Okay, well, Madam Pomfrey is going to watch you during the day while I'm in class. Is that okay?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, let's go get your backpack so that you'll have some toys to play with."

When she got to her room, she emptied out the clothes in his bag, leaving just toys. He pulled it onto his shoulders. She, too, grabbed her book bag, and they set off for the infirmary. She dropped him off, assuring Madam Pomfrey that he'd be no trouble and to call her out of class if her was too much trouble.

Quickly, she ran to the library. She went to the back where it was dark with hardly any occupants.

She waited a moment before whispering, "Jake… Jake, I know you're here."

"Yes, yes you do. What is it you want? You usually don't want me."

"I want you to stay away from my brother! He's nothing to do with me and whatever your job is."

"Well, now, see, he's good bait… to get you to do things, I mean. For example, breaking up with Draco, which you best do soon."

"I will, okay?"

"Do that, and your brother want be a part of any of this." He disappeared.

She groaned and ran to Potions, her first class. Snape was at the front, talking about some Potion. There was an open seat in the back next to Neville and one in the middle next to Draco. To play safe, she sat next to Neville. Draco stared at her for a moment before Snape broke his train of thought.

"Nice of you to join us, Miss Daniels."

"Sorry, sir. I had to tend to something."

"Fine, it's your loss, not mine. We're concocting the Dreamer's Potion. It allows the drinker to dream of only peaceful things for one night. Everyone, begin."

* * *

For the rest of the week, Hermione avoided Draco. She had no idea how to tell him that she couldn't go out with him anymore. She knew he'd ask questions. He was a smart boy. He'd figure something out.

Late Saturday night, Hermione trudged into the common room. She was completely drained, having just had an excruciatingly long argument with Jake. He kept arguing with her this week, and she didn't know why.

Before she knew it, Draco was in front of her. She jumped back in surprise before resting against the wall to calm her heart.

"Don't do that!" she exclaimed.

"I began to think I needed to. You've avoided me all week, Hermione."

Tears came to her eyes, and she looked away.

"No, Hermione, look at me… talk to me." He used two of his fingers to guide her chin so that her face was looking at his. "Please."

Two tears fell.

"Hermione, what's going on?"

"Dr-Draco… I need… I can't… We need… We have to break up." A flood of tears came out of her eyes.

"What?" Draco yelled. "You've been avoiding me all week." He walked to the couch and gripped it tightly. "Now, you're breaking up with me. Hermione, come on-"

"Please, stop yelling," she whispered feebly as she sank to the ground. Her words never met his ear as he kept yelling.

"There's something going on. I know there is. Would you talk to me?"

"Hey!" Andy yelled as loud as he could, having come from Hermione's room. "Stop yelling at Hermione! Can't you see that she can't deal with that right now? Can't you see that? If you were such a good boyfriend, you would've seen that."

"Andy," Hermione said through snobs, "Andy, go to bed. I'll be up in a little while. Just go to bed."

"But, what about…"

"Nothing's going to hurt you, baby. I fixed it," she cried. "Go to bed." She waited until he shut her door behind him before running out of the common room. She ran to the lake. Shaking and crying, she just wanted to die at that moment. Without Draco, she didn't have much to live for. He was almost her everything.

* * *

**Author's note: Okay, there it is. Chapter Nineteen. I hope it was up to your reading pleasure.**

**  
Now, I'm not sure if I'll be able to post tomorrow, so I'll tell you now. I have to go to my dad's for six weeks. I'm not sure if I'll write while I'm there. I do know I'll barely get on the computer and when I do, it'll only be to check email. I come home (to my mom's) every two weeks but only for a weekend. I'll try my hardest to post thing on Saturdays or Sundays. I just want to let you know so you don't think I'm abandoning anything. I leave tomorrow for my dad's house, around 3 PM, probably.**

**But, please review so that when I'm back for the weekends, I'll be motivated to write more and post two chapters a weekend or something crazy like that. The more reviews I get, even if they're anonymous, the faster you'll find out what happens. I will tell you, Hermione and Draco end up together. :)))**

**Review, Review, Review (while I go eat SpaghettiOs!)**

**Mucho Amor,**

**Heather**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the unrecognized.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty**

"ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?" Hermione screamed, anger pouring from her words as she looked to the sky. "ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? HUH? ARE YOU? ARE… YOU… happy now?" she whispered the last two words, defeated in all ways possible.

Only after crying all the tears that she felt she had left did she return to her room. A soft smile graced her lips as she saw Andy sleeping soundly in her bed. She crawled onto the other side and fell into a nightmarish sleep. All night, she tossed and turned; causing her to feel as if she hadn't slept at all by the time she awoke. She fought the strong desire to sleep through the rest of the day. After showering, she pulled on her uniform and swept her hair into a messy bun at the nape of her neck. She applied concealor to her face to cover the signs from lack of sleep.

"Andrew, wake up! Andrew!"

"Whaaaaat?"

"Wake up. Go take a shower, and get dressed. I'll be on the couch in the commons."

"Okay…."

Grabbing her bag, she dragged it to beside the couch and then lay on the couch that looked oh so comfortable at the moment. She lost herself in the warmth of the fire.

"Hermione… Hermione, wake up. Hermione?"

"Five more minutes," she mumbled.

"No, I think you're late already."

"What?" she popped up. "Ugh, let's go." She grabbed his hand and began dragging him to Madam Pomfrey. She ambled leisurely into History of Magic afterwards, trying to cover the fact that she'd run there as fast as possible. Mr. Binns didn't acknowledge her. Her friends sure did stare her down, though. No one could win her attention, despite his or her pitiful attempts. She ignored them all, focusing solely on her notes, catching every word the professor said.

"And that is how Mary Magnificent saved her village from the gnomes. Alright, class dismissed."

Hermione gathered her things and left promptly. Her friends all caught her easily regardless.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Pansy asked.

"Yeah, fine… just tired."

"Watch where you're walking!" Draco snapped coldly at a first year who had run into him.

"S-s-sorry."

Draco just stared menacingly. The kid ran.

"What's up with him?" Ron questioned to anyone with an answer.

"I don't know! Why would I know? Do you think I know? … Because I don't!" Hermione snapped. She walked away, leaving shocked faces behind.

"Jeez…" Ron said.

"Yeah," Ginny agreed, understanding what he meant.

For the next month, Hermione became excessively committed to her studies. She finished all homework the night it was assigned and only left the library to eat, sleep, or take care of Andy. She got food from the kitchens rather than eating with the others. In her spare time, she hid behind various books, learning useless information she'd never need.

**

* * *

(A month before)**

Draco watched Hermione from the window in his room. Why was she yelling? Why was she crying? Didn't _she_ break up with _him_? All of these questions took their turns fleeting through his mind. No answers came.

Suddenly, he realized that something was certainly going on. The always calm and rational Hermione was screaming to the sky. And, she'd_ broken up_ with him. What girl in her right mind would do that?

He decided that he'd figure it out. A feeling in him told him that he needed to figure it out. That Hermione needed him. Oh, how he wished he could hold her now.

In attempt to forget just for mere hours the emotional pain coursing through his body, he climbed under his covers and fell into a light sleep.

The next morning, he'd felt as if he hadn't slept at all. He was a tad cranky as result.

He went to breakfast after he was finished getting ready, taking note to the fact that Hermione did not appear. Strutting to History of Magic, he glared at anyone in his path. They rushed to escape rather than endure the wrath they were sure would follow.

He sat towards the middle. Class began shortly thereafter, and Hermione did not appear. He lost the angered look on his face when, for a short-lived moment, worry took shape. The glare came back seconds later. Hermione entered the classroom without uttering a word. She sat in the back and diligently took her notes, refusing to meet any gaze that tried to call her attention.

When she looked up, briefly but still noticed, Draco saw it. There was sadness in her eyes. Her eyes betrayed her by showing such a thing, but Draco knew it was there. He knew she was suffering, hoping… and possibly becoming hollow. For once, she lost the façade of being the strong, brave Gryffindor who had all the courage in the world. It was replaced with the soul of a small child, wishing her parent whom had lost her would find her soon. She was exposed to the elements of the world.

And, with one deep breath taken by Hermione, her exterior return to the strong, brave Gryffindor. Why hadn't he seen that side of her before?

He now longed to see it again, cradle her and love her… tell her everything would be all right, but he looked at her eyes again. They betrayed her no longer, letting no emotion escape the wall she built many moons ago. He abruptly wished he'd have thought to break it down.

"And that is how Mary Magnificent saved her village from the gnomes. Alright, class dismissed." Mr. Binns broke through his thoughts. Draco threw all of his things into his backpack slowly. In the corner of his eye, he saw Hermione attempt to make it out the door without being caught by her friends. They caught her just outside it though.

He waited another moment before taking his leave.

"Watch where you're walking!" Draco snapped coldly at a first year who had run into him. He glared with all he could muster. In an afterthought, he felt bad for scaring the kid, but he had to vent, and the kid got into his line of fire. It was the munchkins fault, not his.

"S-s-sorry." Draco just stared menacingly. The kid ran.

"What's up with him?" Draco heard Ron ask that question just before he walked past the group to his next class.

_Your dear friend broke my heart… and lied to me. _He thought this bitterly.

For the next month, Draco stalked around school as if he'd lost the ability to be civil or nice. He acted cruel and uncaring, taunting his peers and antagonizing all around him while the bitterness grew inside him and seemed to eat at him. He didn't talk to people around him very much unless he was saying something mean. All of his friends tried to talk to him, but he brushed them off, unwilling to be soothed.

* * *

**Author's note: Mmkay, This was my weekend home and I'm posting this beautiful chapter like so many of you begged for. Thanks so much for all of the reviews. Don't worry, Draco will save Hermione soon. I promise. Anyways, I'm going to start the next chapter now. Hopefully, I'll finish tonight. If not, I probably won't be able to post for another two weeks. It all depends. So, leave me tons of lovely reviews that will motivate me!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the unrecognized.**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

February 14th. Valentine's Day. A day for love and compassion.

_What a horrid day!_ That was the only thought going through Hermione and Draco's head.

Hermione hid away in the library. All the couples were in random places throughout the school or outside.

She sighed, having tired of the book she had just started. Slowly, she stood, making her way to the shelves again. She replaced the book and walked to the back of the library. Her finger ran of book after book, trying to find an interesting title. She came upon a big, thick book entitled _The Daily Prophet Over the Years._

Hermione pulled the book from its place and returned to her table, located near the middle of the library. She leafed through this page and that until a picture caught her eye. Her hands stopped moving, and she settled into her seat.

Tracing the picture with her finger, it dawned upon her of who it was. It was her biological mother. The picture was from at least 10 years old, maybe more. Hermione's eyes found the title of the article. _Daniels Twins Disappear._ She covered her mouth as a silent gasp escaped.

She scanned the article, finding it weirder and weirder as she read.

Just yesterday, the two young Daniels Twins, Selene and Helen, disappeared. The two girls were just seven years old. They both have black curly hair and pale skin. Selene has crystal blue eyes sprinkled with black specks. She also has the black outline of a crescent moon on the back of her neck. Helen has light brown eyes that appear to have "bits of the sun splashed throughout them." Casper and Lana Daniels hope the girls return home soon.

_On the other hand, I think there is a plot to the disappearance. Unnamed sources overheard the two speaking of a plan involving the Dark Lord and Harry Potter. There was something about sending them off to become friends with the boy and then prying through their minds in the future to find his weakness. I'll have to find more though._

_By: Diana Skeeter_

Hermione flipped the page, hoping to see a follow up article. All she found was a death notice.

R.I.P Diana Skeeter. She's appeared to have died of natural causes late last night in her home. She is survived by her daughter, Rita, and husband, Dave. The Daily Prophet shall miss her dearly.

She heard someone tutting behind her. So, she turned, regretting it quickly.

"You're helping me destroy you, Hermione."

"What?" she stared, bewildered by what Jake had said.

"You're digging where you ought not to."

"I'm not digging. I just found this. What are you talking about?" she shut the book.

"Well, I may as well tell you now." He pulled out the chair across from her and made himself comfy. "You see, I'm just a distraction. Casper and Lana know that Ginny could care less about why she was adopted and now her parents want her back. But you, you'd smell a plot boiling and try to figure it out because that's who you are. So, I had to distract… give you something to think about other than reality. Now, though, you've gotten too far because I slipped. I can't let you get away with it or I'll happen to die of 'natural causes' very soon."

"Well… I… wait, what do you plan to do?"

"Well, first, I want you. Then, I'll kill you but of course, everyone will think you committed suicide, especially with this lovely note you wrote." He laid parchment on the table. Hermione scanned it and shivered. She stood, going to return the book to its place, hoping he wouldn't be there when she returned.

Instead, he followed her. Once the book was back in place, she could feel his body against hers, and she whimpered. He moved her hair and kissed her neck.

* * *

Draco opened this big library doors and made his way in. It was empty, as he had presumed. As he got to the middle, where he usually sat, he noticed two chairs pulled out of a table, a backpack, and some papers on the table.

He stepped closer. It was Hermione backpack, her writing on the paper. Who was with her? Then, he noticed the top most paper. His eyes widened when he found that it said she was killing herself.

He started walking through the library, trying to see if she was up, looking for a book or something, hoping she wasn't lying dead in one of the aisles.

Suddenly, he heard someone crying and recognized it to be Hermione. He followed the sound to the back of the library and turned in time to see Hermione crying while some guy kissed her neck and felt his way up her shirt.

"WHAT THE HELL?" he screeched. The guy raised his head, unaffected.

"We're busy, Malfoy, go away."

Draco looked at Hermione. Her eyes pleaded for his help. "No."

"Yes."

"Or what?" he stepped closer.

"I make you." Jake also took a step towards Draco.

Hermione squished herself against the bookshelf and cried a bit harder. If Jake killed Draco, no one could help her.

Draco swung at Jake, hitting his jaw. Jake laughed slightly although it had hurt like hell. He went to hit Draco but was blocked and thrown to the ground.

Jake looked at Hermione. "This isn't over, doll face. I'll be back." He disappeared.

Hermione fell to her knees. Draco picked her up and carried her away to their common room, only stopping to pick up the suicide note so no one else would find it.

He sat on the couch and pulled Hermione onto his lap. She hugged his suffocatingly and cried. He waited patiently, stroking her hair and whispering, "It'll be okay," in her ear.

An hour later, her tears slowed but still spilled non-stop. "I'm sorry, Draco. I'm so, so sorry. I love you. I didn't want to break up with you, but he said he would hurt you if I didn't. I couldn't have stood to see you hurt. I'm sorry. I love you. Please, please forgive me. Please…"

"It's okay, Hermione, I forgive, okay? I forgive you."

* * *

**Author's note: Mmkay, it's short but good, right? Gimme lots of reviews pretty, pretty please. **

**How old do you all propose Andy should be? Please take into account how he acts.**

**Love you all,**

**Heather**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the unrecognized.**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

"Do you want a strawberry?" Blaise asked.

Ginny nodded, a smile gracing her lips.

She took a bite of the strawberry Blaise had chosen.

"Thank you," she said and kissed his lightly. He pulled her back and kissed her more. When done, she couldn't help but smile.

Ginny moved the food that rested between herself and Blaise. He took the hint and came closer to her, immediately taking her face in his hand and kissing her again. She smiled into the kiss.

"You're really happy today," he pointed out before kissing her again.

"I'm with you, aren't I?"

"Yes, but you are always with me."

"Your point being," she kissed him.

"What's with such sunshine?"

"I'm in love." She kissed him, pulling him down to the ground with her. "You love me, don't you?"

"Yes, of course."

"And is it not a reason to smile goofily?"

"It is."

"Okay." Her lips met his. Their snog session last mere minutes before Ginny sensed some type of disturbance. She stopped kissing Blaise and laid her head back, closing her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay…."

"Then, what's wrong?"

"Hermione. I think something is wrong with Hermione."

"Maybe you should go check on her."

"But our plans-"

"Can occur later tonight. It's not like we had reservations for anything… just a picnic."

"Well, okay."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay, let's go."

She smiled weakly, and Blaise realized that it must be something serious.

* * *

"Hermione, please calm down. You've got to calm down, and you've got to talk to me."

"He… I… summer… job… distraction… d-dark… the…" she let words fall out of her mouth, not caring if they made sentences or just led to more questions. Her tears had calmed even more compared to earlier. She vaguely heard the door to their common room open and close. Ginny's gasp was sharp in her ears, though. It rung through her brain, making her feel worse. Why hadn't she told anyone? Taken action? When had she become the vulnerable little girl who couldn't take care of herself? Always, even in the deadliest of situations, she had been okay. She had been the calm, rational one with Harry and Ron. Where did that girl go?

"Hermione?" When had Ginny gotten to her side? "Hermione, please listen. Will you tell us what happened?"

"Gin, she won't tell you. She won't tell me. She won't tell anyone."

"Draco, we have a bit of a closer connection. Just let me try."

"Fine."

"Hermione," she rubbed Hermione's arm, "please talk to me. We can help. I can help. I'm begging you Hermione."

"Jake… since summer… not dead… just… distraction," she sobbed.

Ginny sighed, standing. "One minute." She went into her room and came out with a small bottle. "Are you thirsty? Here, drink this." She handed the bottle to Hermione.

Hermione downed the liquid, ignoring the horrid taste.

In a few seconds, a state of calm took over her. Tears spilled from her eyes but she did not sob. She gathered herself into the corner of the couch where she wouldn't be sitting on Draco.

"Now, can you tell us what happened… the whole story?"

Hermione nodded.

"Okay, anytime you're ready."

She nodded again, took a deep breath and sighed. "So, I had this next door neighbor… where I used to live. His name is Jake. The first time I noticed him watching me was when I went to get Crookshanks. He said that he couldn't wait to 'have me.' He watched me while at school, visited occasionally. Each time, he came on to me. He would kiss me, pull off my clothes, whisper in my ear. He'd do all these things until satisfied and then leave. A month ago, he told me to break up with Draco. If I didn't, he would've hurt Andy, maybe Draco."

"Hermione, I could've-" Draco began.

"Could've what? Could've protected yourself? Protected me? I don't know if anyone could have or is able to now. I hope so, though."

"So, what was that about 'not dead' and 'just a distraction'?" Blaise moved the subject on.

"Well, the Grangers- I guess I mean- Warrens never really died. They faked it to throw me off my rocker. Jake told me that he was a distraction. He said that Ginny would be too caught up with boys or something else to think about things such as the plan our parents had, but I would. So, he was set up to keep my mind reeling around something else so I wouldn't figure it out because if I do, I think we might be led closer to killing Voldemort."

Ginny smacked herself on her forehead. "Errr, I knew we should've watched her closer Blaise. You just insisted and insisted that she was fine. I should have known, should have suspected. I'm your gosh damn twin. How did I miss this?"

"You can't blame yourself Ginny. It's easy to see how you missed it. I didn't want you to see it. I didn't want anyone to see it. Jake knew I'd be embarrassed about it, that I'd go to know one for help. He played that to his advantage. Ginny, this is far from your fault. Please, don't blame yourself. It's my fault."

"No, no, no," Draco said, wagging his finger as he spoke. "You were just vulnerable after all that you went through. Don't go blaming yourself. Jake is responsible."

Hermione smiled slightly, "I can deal with that."

"Us too," Blaise answered for Ginny and himself.

"I guess we should go find Harry and Ron or Pansy and inform them. I'll need everyone watching me now."

They went to search the ground. Both Harry and Ron were lounging around under some trees with girls in their arms. The smoothly let go of the girls and jogged to their friends upon seeing the distressed look all four wore.

"What's wrong?" They looked at Hermione expectantly.

"Jeez, I didn't realize I was such a hassle to be assumed to be the one with the problem."

"Umm, okay," Harry sighed, "what's the gathering for? Anyone?"

"Gin, would you tell them. I'm not up to it."

"Yeah, of course."

"Okay, I'll be over there," she pointed to the lake. "Would you come, Draco?"

"I'd follow you anywhere."

"Only so you could stare at my arse!" Hermione laughed.

Draco shrugged. "It has some truth."

Hermione giggled and skipped away, Draco chasing after her.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Blaise watched Draco and Hermione for a moment. He had picked her up from behind and spinning around and around with her. She couldn't stop laughing. It was as if nothing bad had ever happened.

"So, what happened?" Harry questioned.

"Well…"

* * *

As Ginny explained the story, Hermione laughed and laughed as Draco, who now had her laying on the ground, tickled her senseless.

"Draco, please. I'm a…" she couldn't finish because her laughter wouldn't stop.

"You're a what?" he paused his tickling a moment.

She gasped for air. "I'm a fan of breathing."

"Oh, what fun is there in breathing?" he laughed.

She looked up at him, a serious face replacing her playful one. Suddenly, she realized how close they were and how much she wanted to kiss him. She hadn't felt his lips on hers or his lips on her skin in what felt like and eternity.

"What?" Draco asked, breathing heavily as he too had run out of breath from all the activity.

"I want to kiss you." She smiled at how simple the sentence was. Her eyes watched him as he leaned down towards her, appearing to move in slow motion until she shut her eyes. His lips touched hers lightly at first, brushing against them just before he kissed her sweetly.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Draco," she whisper without opening her eyes.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Hermione," he smiled at her, though her eyes were still closed.

* * *

**Author's note: AHA! The reuniting of Hermione and Draco. How wonderful. **

**IMPORTANT: Okay, who should I pair Harry and Ron with (you know, their girlfriends.)?**

**And I guess I've decided for Andy to be nine in the story. :) And FYI, Ginny gave Hermione a calming draught incase you didn't catch. It'll be explained in the next chapter. :)**

**Oh, and please review. 56 people have got alerts sent to them about this story, 112 visited the last chapter, and it only received 2 reviews. So, please, I love to hear your thoughts.**

**ML,**

**Heather**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's note: Okay, I'm so sorry I didn't update for about 3 or 4 weeks now. I've been busy catching up with my reading of fanfiction and also the starting of school, which has overloaded me. So, yeah, I hope I haven't lost all of my reviewers. But yes, please review. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the unrecognized.**

KQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQ

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

"If she was so hysterical, how did you get anything out of her?" Ron asked.

"A calming draught. Dumbledore gave it to me when she came back because he thought she might break down soon. He suspected that something was up."

"Oh, okay."

"She looks happy," Harry commented.

"Yeah, she does. Once she comes back over here though, I know that smile will disappear. She knows that when she comes back, you'll be constantly watching her, worrying about her. She doesn't like that."

They continued to watch her.

"Draco!" she yelled. He was tickling her again. "Please… I … need to… breathe!"

"Fine, but only a minute," he stopped but held her in place with an arm on either side of her.

"Can I convince you to stop completely?"

"Maybe."

"How about," she looked to the left, delving through her mind for something that would convince him, "I… ummm," she pushed herself off the ground a little and whispered in his ear. His eyebrows rose slightly. He kissed her lips.

"Deal," he smirked, reclaiming her lips as his.

"Hermione!" Andy was standing between Blaise and Ginny, calling to her. Draco groaned and let her up. She smiled.

"Later, sweetie, later." Strolling towards Andy, she tried her best to maintain the smile Draco had given her although she could see the clearly worried faces of everyone. Pansy was there too now. Apparently, she had brought Andy.

Did Andy know now? Her eyebrows creased while she bit her lip. When she made it to the group, Andy pulled her to his level.

"Why do you look worried?" he whispered.

"It's nothing, baby. Were they talking about me?"

"Not that I know of. Am I missing something?"

She was at ease again so the smile returned. "No, baby, nothing at all."

"You're smiling."

"You make me smile."

"How cheesy of me."

She laughed, standing up. "Now, it's Valentine's Day. Why is everyone huddled into this little group? I mean, I'm cute but no reason to gather just to fawn over me."

"Yes, Hermione, that's just what we're doing."

"Jeez, get a life y'all. Don't you have girlfriends and boyfriends? Seriously, go and get back to them."

Pansy took Andy's hand and pulled Harry away. Hermione let her mouth drop open. When had they gotten together?

"Shut your mouth, honey, that doesn't flatter you." She hit Draco for the comment.

"Are you sure, Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, go away. I don't want to see you until dinner!"

Ginny laughed and Blaise walked away with her.

"And I'll be going now." Ron left.

"Looks like it's just us," Draco whispered into her ear.

"Yes, yes it is." Then, she ran. He chased her.

"Hey, you owe me!"

"Catch me if you can!"

"Oh, but I can."

She ran into her room, stopping just inside and standing against the wall next to the door. He ran in, looking around. Hermione shut the door, causing him to turn and find her. She pulled him to her by the collar of his shirt.

"Looks like _I_ caught _you_."

"That's okay," he pushed her against the wall, capturing her mouth with his. Draco's tongue slid in, and she squealed in surprise.

Hermione thought about the fact that if a wall wasn't behind her and Draco holding her, she'd of melted already. His kisses were just so soft and sweet.

She pushed away from the wall, making him walk backwards. Finding her bed, she pressed him onto it. Climbing atop him, Hermione kissed his neck, making her way down and unbuttoning his shirt as she went.

He pulled her back up before she was done.

A while later, he pushed her away. "Maybe we should stop," he whispered huskily.

"Maybe, maybe not." She tried to kiss him more but he held her back.

"Seriously, if we don't stop right now, I won't stop later." He got up.

"Where are you going?"

"Just for a short walk, the cold air should do me some good."

"Maybe a cold shower," she laughed.

"Yeah, might need that in addition."

"Alright, I'm going to the library. I need to do some research."

"Then, I'll see you at dinner. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

KQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQ

"Blaise, have you seen Hermione?" Draco was searching the Great Hall for her. It was at least ten minutes into dinner.

"Uhhh, yeah, she's the one walking in with her nose in the book. Hmm, how Hermione-ish."

Draco chuckled. "She must have found something good." He looked at her other hand that was balancing at least five other books very carefully against her hip. "She must have found many good things."

KQKQKQKQKQKQ

"The Warrens have disappeared," Hermione read to herself in her head. She was skimming many articles, picking out this and that. "Arthur Weasley, who works at the Ministry, and his wife found a baby girl. She looks remarkably like them but they would like to know if anyone could claim her. Turn to page six for a description…. Why aren't the Daniels' mourning the loss of their children?…. Voldemort's powers are growing daily, along with his followers."

She sat herself down by Harry and put some food on her plate.

"Watchya reading?" Andy asked from across from her. She didn't hear him. Subconsciously, she put a fork of food into her mouth.

"Hermione?" he asked.

"She's lost in her world of books, Andy," Harry said.

"What's she reading anyways?" Ginny questioned.

Andy pushed himself farther down into his seat, trying to read the name on the cover. "Daily… Prophet Over… the Ages." He smiled.

"Newspapers? Why is she so interested in the Daily Prophet?"

"I don't know, Harry, ask her."

"Gin, it's easier said than done."

"I know but- dear God, get her attention, she's so captured with whatever she reading she keeps poking herself with the fork rather than getting the food into her mouth."

Andy started laughing at her.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled, catching the attention of most of the Great Hall. Hermione looked up.

"What?"

"What's so good in that book? You're… out of it."

She heard Andy laughing in the background. "I don't know. I'll tell you in a bit. Umm, I've got to go. I'll see you in the common room. I'll be ready to talk by then, I'm sure."

"Okay."

She got up and left.

KQKQKQKQKQKQKQ

"Okay, Hermione, time to spill." Everyone had gathered around her. She looked up, surprised. When had they come in?

"Oh, okay, well, umm…" she tried gathering her thoughts. Hermione closed her eyes, conjuring walls up to close her mind off from invaders. "First, do me a favor. Close your mind off. Build walls so that no one can see anything I'm about to tell you. Until then, I won't tell you anything." She watched everyone.

"Okay, so, I think that the plan our parents had was for Ginny and I to get close to Harry and then, when we were older, search our minds so that they could find Harry's weakness. So, that they could destroy Harry. To think, they've been searching all this time. They probably know his weakness now." She looked away.

"What do you think it is?" Ginny asked, sensing that she had an idea.

Hermione stared at Ginny for many moments before her mouth would form the word.

"Us," she whispered.

KQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQ

**Author's note: Okay, that's the end of this chapter! Please review and tell me who you want Ron to go out with. I decided on Harry and Pansy b/c no one told me to put him with anyone else. It'll probably be Ron with Lavender. Anyways, yeah, I hope you liked it but let me know. :)**

**Aimez-vous,**

**Heather**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the unrecognized.**

KQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQ

**Chapter 24**

"Us?" Ginny asked. "As in, you and me?"

"Yes, Ginny. It's plausible. I've been friends with Harry now for seven years and you've been his friend for at least six. He's gotten immensely close to us. The thing is though, we're girls. Easily frightened by definition, whether truly or not. If something happened to us, Harry and Ron would both come running, destroying themselves and every chance we've got of winning this war. It's… It's positively ingenious," Hermione smiled slightly. She appeared to have lost some of her logical thought, or at least her friends hoped so for the fact that she was indeed smiling.

"Well, that's true. I wouldn't have even thought of that," Ginny whispered.

Hermione's smile grew wider. As silence enveloped the group, she broke it. She began to laugh, almost to the point of hysteria. Everyone stared at her. They hadn't a clue as to why she was laughing. No one knew, and everyone was afraid to ask. Had she finally lost it? Could Hermione Granger snap? No, not her, not the unbreakable Hermione. They prayed that she could not be broken because without her, they would get nowhere.

Finally, someone asked. It was Ron. He asked in a feeble, but definitely audible voice. "Hermione… why are you… laughing?"

She stopped, as slowly and easily as the laugh came, it had gone. She stood up and walked to behind the couch where she could pace back and fourth. So, she paced back and fourth.

"It's just hilarious! I mean, they've been controlling our lives since before we were born. Our friends were decided for us TWICE! Our families were decided for us. Our lives were DECIDED for us! It's just amazing. It was right under my nose. They know everything and we can't stop them… and… and… it's just… WOW!" she said, flipping between normal tones and yelling. She was breathing deeply, unable to regain her breath, maybe her sanity.

Draco was suddenly behind her. He was reaching out for her when she fell into his arms. "Hermione!"

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm just… so tired."

"Have you even slept lately?"

She smiled, "No, not really."

"Well, I think we should go let you sleep. And I mean, you actually sleep. Not sleep and then get up thirty minutes later."

"But, we need to plan… and we need to-"

"Hermione," Harry said sternly. "Go get some sleep."

Draco picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room. Ginny with held an "Aww."

KQKQKQKQKQKQKQ

Draco laid Hermione in her bed.

"Now, I'm going to sit here," he said, pulling a chair beside the bed and sitting down, "and watch you sleep. I want you asleep for **at least** an hour. No less but more is beneficiary."

"No…"

"Yes, you sleep."

"No, I meant, lay with me… please," her voice was absolutely pleading with him. In desire and almost pity, he took off his shoes and climbed into bed with her. She immediately got as close as possible to him, curling herself right up underneath his chin. She sighed happily and was soon asleep.

KQKQKQKQKQKQ

"Draco… Hermione… wake up." Ginny said, giggling quietly at how adorable the couple looked. "Draco… Hermione…" she poked them both gently, then more harshly. Hermione groaned.

"Stop…" she begged.

"No, wake up."

Hermione let one eye open, then the other. She whispered into Draco's ear, coaxing him into waking up.

"What time is it?" she asked once he was awake.

"7:30"

"In the evening?"

"No, silly, the morning."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, and classes start in an hour, you best get to moving."

"An hour… An HOUR?" Hermione hopped up. She gathered a fresh uniform and ran into her bathroom, quickly turning the shower on.

KQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQ

It was after lunch in Transfiguration that Hermione remembered that they, her friends, might have thought of a plan. She had been absent-mindedly tapping her quill like a regular muggle pen against her desk to a beat that you could not hear. Bits and peaces from the conversation of the night before flailed through her mind as she tried to decide what to do. What was there to do? That was the million-dollar question. Now, if only she knew the answer.

As she thought, what they could do came to her mind. She smiled at the plan. It was an evil smile, and it would come in handy in the plan just as much as she and Ginny would.

"Class dismissed," McGonagall said from her desk. "Don't forget to practice what you learned today."

Hermione remained, tapping the feather end of her quill against her desk, having already lost herself in a plan that developed further and further as she remained in that one place. Time had frozen in her head.

"Miss Granger, the class was dismissed."

Hermione heard her professor speaking and turned her head, watching McGonagall's lips move and only absorbing the words a minute after she'd said them. She looked around the room, mouthing an "Oh," and stood.

"Goodbye, Professor."

"I'll see you soon, Miss Granger, I'm sure."

KQKQKQKQKQKQ

**Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever but here is chapter 24. I stalled at the end to purposefully leave you hanging. Sorry. :) I'll try to do better with my updating but I'm not promising. You may leave me angry messages but please, do review. I love my reviewers.**

** 3 Heather**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the unrecognized.**

KQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQ

**Chapter 25**

"But Professor, you know we must."

"Ms. Daniel, I've told you. It's too dangerous. I won't have it."

"What has happened to your spirit, Professor Dumbledore? What has happened to that risk taker we had as a headmaster?"

"He is right here!"

"Then you must agree that we need to foil their plan right now by going along with it. Don't you see that? This is our chance. We can get to Voldemort through them. We can win the war!"

"Ms. Daniel, you have told me of your plan. Please, let me discuss this with the Order and I will get back to as quickly as my 'spirit' will allow. We need a more detailed plan. We need things that we can tell the Daniels; that they can tell Lord Voldemort."

Hermione grinned from ear to ear. "So, then, you'll let us?"

"Possibly."

"Okay, but don't tell the others. I haven't actually spoken to them yet. I'm sure they'll love to help though." Hermione pounced from Dumbledore's office in a bright mood.

She walked into the Great Hall perfectly calm with only a rather large smile to give away her good mood.

"Well, you look positively ready to burst," Ginny commented.

"I am," Hermione said as she piled food onto her plate and began to gorge herself. Andy gave her a funny look.

"Are you okay?" he queried.

"Yeah… he do you want to go play outside with me when we're done?"

"Yeah!"

"Cool," she smiled further.

"Seriously, what are you so happy about?"

"Life is just good. That's all. No more, no less."

"I'm done!" Andy screeched, entirely too excited to contain an inside voice.

"Okay, let's go!" Hermione picked him up and started to run, spinning in circles occasionally. She tried not to laugh but Andy was laughing so hard that it became contagious. When they reached the lawn of Hogwarts she set him down. "Remember when I used to spin you around by your arms?"

"Yeah," he nodded his head vigorously.

"Wanna do that again?"

"Yeah," he nodded more.

"Okay," she grabbed his hands, "here… we… go!" She had him spinning quickly round and round and laughter was bubbling out of him like no tomorrow. The smile on her face could only brighten.

"Faster, faster!" she heard him yell; she sped up a little. "Weeeeeeeeeeee!" The "e" hung in the air and made her laugh.

"Okay, I'm going to slow down now." She did so and helped him reach the ground softly.

"That was fun, can we do it again? Please? Please?"

"My arms are tired, baby," she laughed, laying down on the ground.

"Ugh, you used to spin me for hours. You're getting old!"

"Hey!"

"It's true."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Stop it."

"Stop it."

"Andy!"

"Andy!"

"Mimic me one more time!"

"Mimic me one more time!"

"That's it! The tickle monster has arrived," she smiled evilly, raising her hands as she loomed over him and began to tickle him relentlessly.

"Okay, please, stop! I'll stop."

"You know when I'll stop."

"Uncle! Uncle!"

She stopped and he breathed, still laughing.

Hermione looked around and the sun had already begun to set. "We best go in, little one." She picked him up again and carried him in. By the time they reached their dorm, he was fast asleep in her arms. She whispered the password to the portrait and slipped inside. Everyone looked at her, about to say something, but she shook her head and looked down sweetly at Andy.

After she had tucked him into her bed, she returned to the common room.

"Jeez, you must have really had him running out there, Hermione. That kid is a machine of energy; he usually doesn't run out."

"Yeah, he fell asleep on the walk up. It was fun, though. I haven't laughed so hard in a while."

"Well, Draco is looking for you. I think he's in the library."

"Okay, thanks," she gave them a small smile and left for the library.

She arrived at the library and couldn't find Draco. She searched every aisle she thought he would be on before going off in search of a book she had been wanting, sure that he would find her.

She found the book and sat down in the middle of the aisle to read it. Later, she heard something hit the floor and looked up. Draco was standing at the end of the aisle. His quill had dropped and made the slightest of sounds.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long," he lied. In truth, he had been watching her, basking in the radiance that surrounded her today.

"Ahh, well, I heard you were looking for me? Couldn't go long without seeing me?" She said as she stood and closed the book she had been reading.

"No, no, my dear, I'm afraid you've got it wrong. I feared that you might be in dire need of seeing moi."

"How arrogant."

"Yes, it's in my nature."

"I believe that."

He came closer to her. "Do you?" he whispered in her ear.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and bit his ear lobe softly before whispering, "Yes."

He smirked and kissed her lips. "So, may I ask why you came to dinner glowing?"

"You may ask, but that does not mean that I shall tell."

"And why not?"

"Because the time is not right."

He pouted.

"Well, how about, I just share my joy with you," she gave him a half of a smirk that made her look sinfully adorable. Slowly, she leaned in until she was just underneath his ear and began to kiss his neck, taking skin between her teeth and pulling it. "You taste good," she whispered. She licked the spot and blew on it softly, feeling him shiver ever so slightly.

Footsteps could be heard. Hermione stepped away from Draco and he quickly attempted to regain his composure.

"Children, the library is closing."

"Why, I thought it was always open."

"Yes, but there is a very important meeting being held in half and hour and I need all the students out by then. Would you like that book, Ms. Daniel?"

"Oh, yes, please."

"Then, my dear, please come along."

Hermione obeyed and Draco followed after them.

In the hallway, Draco groaned. "She just had to interrupt us." Hermione laughed at him.

KQKQKQKQKQKQKQ

"Now, all of you, get started on the potion, except… Ms. Hermione Daniel. I need to see you."

Hermione looked up and then followed Snape to the back of the room.

"Professor Dumbledore has requested your presence. You're dismissed."

"Yes, sir," she said, radiating once again. She gather her things quickly and hurried out, ignoring the looks her friends gave her.

Knocking on the door of Dumbledore's office, she did not wait for him to ask her to enter. She was far too excited.

"Yes, come in, Ms. Daniels."

"That was swift, sir."

KQKQKQKQKQKQKQ

**Author's note: I leave you there. Sorry for the way late update (I rhymed). School is psycho. IB is psycho. I hope you loved it and I beg you to review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the unrecognized.**

KQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQ

**Chapter 26**

"Yes, swift it was, Miss Daniel."

"What was the decision, sir?"

"You may go through with it. Of course, it will need some tweaking but that is what you are here for now. Have you changed your mind on wanting to go through with this, or on how to go about anything? Once the plan is in action, there is no turning back."

"Yes, I know," her smile dimmed. "I was thinking about it last night and while nothing could make me want to not follow through with this, I did tweak the plan in my mind. I don't want anyone to go with me. I'll do it alone."

"Miss Daniel-"

"It's Hermione, Professor."

"Hermione, to do this plan at all is a huge risk. To do it with no one with you is one that I'm unwilling to take."

"But sir, you have to take it. If you don't, you should know that I will take it myself. Then, I will have an even huger risk because the Order will not be watching me like a hawk. I'm not willing to risk my sister, my boyfriend, my best friends. I'm just not willing and at least, if they are here, I will know that Andy is in good hands."

"How do you expect to fool them, Hermione? It's not easily done trust me. They will inquire you if you slip before leaving, inquire of the staff as to where you have gone. They will attempt of come after you."

"You're are telling me that you have a staff of chickens. Are they afraid to stand up to Harry Potter and Co.? Afraid to keep something from them? Besides, before I leave, I will just give them the cold shoulder, give them no chance to read my mind, see anything in my eyes. I'll give them no chance to talk to me, to ask me any questions. Sir, just… please."

"Have you made any other changes?"

"No, I haven't."

"Is your schoolwork done?"

She was confused by the question at first. It was a strange one, sounding like something a parent would say. When she understood that he meant for the upcoming weeks, she replied.

"Yes, sir, of course. I finished it just this morning."

"It's beyond me how you convinced some of my staff to give you your work so far ahead of time. You didn't even know if I would say yes."

"I had confidence, Professor. You want, as much as I, for this war to end. Here, right here, is a prime doorway to step through. When one door closes, another one opens. That's what my mom always told me. This is the doorway that opened for me. So, may I?"

"Yes."

"But sir- wait what?" she asked. She had been prepared for the need to argue further.

"I said yes, Hermione."

She smiled, desiring to jump up and down with joy but she kept her composure. "Thank you, sir."

"You'll leave this Friday. When does the work begin that you've already completed?"

"Wednesday."

"So, stop attending classes on Wednesday—tomorrow that is. You need to be prepared, Hermione. Take the free time to separate yourself from your friends. You need to shut your mind from intrusion and store anything that could foil our plan in the depths of your mind. They will test you." Silence pursued until Dumbledore whispered, "You may go." He watched her leave, noticing that the gravity of the situation had finally hit her as she left his office. He prayed for her safety.

KQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQ

She walked into Herbology, adoring the fact that she was early. It gave her time to think.

_How will I do it? How will I become a cold, heartless girl? Will I be believable? It's too late to turn back now. It's impossible to turn back. I have to do this. I'll just have to make my friends hate me in the process. Hopefully, they'll forgive me when all is said and done. That might be a while, though. That might be months from now. Oh, God, how can I survive without them?_

"Hey, Hermione, what did Dumbledore want?" Ron inquired. It appeared that her time was up.

"Why are you talking to me, Weasley?" She had decided in the split second before her reply that she might as well begin now. It would give her more time to accept their hatred and not let it weaken her when the plan was initiated.

"That's funny, Hermione. Seriously, what did Dumbledore call you up for?"

"What didn't you get out of my question, Weasel?" She queried daringly. "Was it not apparent enough? My not wanting you to speak to me, that is. Well, should I spell it out for you?"

"No, but would you mind telling me why you are acting like this?"

"Yes, I would, Weasley. Thanks for asking. Now go away." He stared at her, stunned.

"Hermione," Harry whispered.

"Potter," she replied.

"Come on, I'll talk to her later. Herbology is about to begin," Ginny stated, throwing her sister a confused look.

KQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQ

Hermione ate her dinner quickly. She was residing at the end of the Gryffindor table. Draco was staring at her from his seat at the Slytherin table. It was a questioning stare; questioning her as to why she was sitting alone, why he had heard that she was being mean to everyone who talked to her.

She glanced up once, hoping he would not be staring at that moment. She just wanted one more free thought. He would be her last free thought. All of the rest were owned. They were owned by the Order, by her other personality that would take reign for until she could no longer act, by her real parents.

He was staring, though. She wasn't sure what to do. So in a despairing split second, she gazed on longingly. It ended when the glare marred her features. His eyes appeared hurt and his face questioning. She couldn't hold her own if she kept the staring contest up. Therefore, she threw him a disgusted look just before standing up and leaving the room.

_Why did I have to choose to be cold and unfeeling towards them? Why couldn't I just act normal and happy, and then let the Professors deal with the downfall of my sudden disappearance. They could have just let the students believe I had run away or was kidnapped or something, anything that would allow me to have Draco kissing me right now, to have Ron not angry with me, to have Harry not worrying._

_Yet I know why. I have to be cold incase I die. I could be found out at any one moment. If I'm found out, I'll either be tortured and kept as bait, or tortured and killed. Either way, the end won't be very bright. So if I make them hate me, it will hurt less if I die. It will hurt much, much less…._

Her thoughts stopped when she ran into someone.

"Would you mind telling me why I was being glared at in the Great Hall?" Draco hissed.

Hermione was thankful that shadows covered her emotional face. They gave her time to regain her composure. She stood up from the ground and attempted to walk around Draco. He wouldn't let her by.

"Let me by, Malfoy."

"When did it become Malfoy?"

"Today."

"Okay, better question: Why did it become Malfoy?"

"I've no reason to answer that question. Now, let me by."

"You've no reason to answer that question? WHAT? You have every reason to answer it! One of them being that I'm your boyfriend. Another being that I trusted you and did not expect this from you."

"You trusted me, Malfoy? Why would you trust someone you don't know? I mean, it is rather apparent that you know nothing of me."

"Oh, that's all you've got? Of course I know you, Hermione. I know everything about you. I know your favorite color, favorite food, favorite everything. I know how soft your hair is, how great of a kisser you are. I know each trait you have from sweetness to stubbornness. I know every area of your mind. The one thing I don't know is why you are acting in such a way. Did I do something wrong? Are you punishing me? Please, Hermione, talk to me. Really talk to me," he was begging her.

"Is all I have to say to you is LET ME BY!" she screeched. He stared at her a second longer prior to stepping aside. She made it to her room before she lost her resolve. Tears fell.

Hours later, as she lay in bed, she knew that she could not fall apart. She had to completely commit herself to this second personality. It would be hard, but necessary.

KQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQ

**Author's Note: So there is a new chapter. It was once again a long period between my updates. I'm severely sorry. I think it's just in my DNA to always wait to post something. Thank you to all my reviewers.**

**To those who are confused, both the Warrens and the Daniels wanted Hermione and Ginny close to Harry. It should unfold a bit more soon. And I hope you realized that the italics are Hermione's thoughts.**

**How angry are you that you aren't sure of the plan? You know tidbits of what's going on but you don't know the entire thing. Well, the next chapter will pretty much begin in a fight between Hermione and her friends and after that, time will pass to Friday and she'll go over the plan in her head as she leaves. So you'll find out. Plus, on the up side, I'm going to begin writing now because I'm a loser and have no New Years plans.**

**Happy New Year everyone. I hope you enjoyed and will review. :)**

**3Heather**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the unrecognized.**

KQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQ

**Chapter 27**

The days passed quicker than she could have wished.

She cried herself into a deep sleep on Tuesday. She woke up at eleven Wednesday morning and made no rush out of getting ready. The hot water from her should beat on her skin until she could no longer breathe with the amount of steam in the room. Light makeup did itself upon her face and her hair dried with a simple spell.

When lunchtime came, she left the safe haven of her room so that she could grab something to eat. Yet as she walked into the Great Hall, she could feel the glaring eyes of her friends staring at her. They were inquiring where she had been for morning classes, why she had missed them. Her friends could not believe Hermione Granger, bookworm and know-it-all extraordinaire, would miss any class… yet she had and now they wondered what they had missed. Had she been screaming for their help and suddenly give up hope, turning into a cruel, cold girl that no longer cared for anything she once loved? They knew that that was not their Hermione. She would not do anything like that. She left no problem unsolved. So, they guessed at what else it could be.

As Hermione reached the end of the Gryffindor table, grabbing an apple to take with her, she felt a set of eyes on her that she knew belonged to no close friend but neither to a foe. She looked up, her curiosity betraying her but not showing upon her face. Dumbledore's eyes graced her own with a twinkle. He did not smile, nor did he frown. She took the gesture as a "be careful." To it, she nodded. It was all she could do, and it was only the slightest of nods, nonexistent and indecipherable… unless you were looking for something, some clue exactly like such.

Harry saw it, as did Andy. At the same time, they looked to the Headmaster, wondering what silent conversation was passing between the eyes of the two. When they looked back towards Hermione, she was gone, and their frowns deepened.

Hermione took the time to pack as she ate her apple. She wanted to be prepared, have a complete game plan. Honestly, she hadn't gotten much farther than the huge lie.

So far, she was going to floo home from Dumbledore's office, saying she'd gotten permission due to an enlightenment on her own part. She would tell her dear parents that she'd figured it out, the master plan that is. She knew why they had "lost" their children, and she was sad that it didn't work for whatever reason. Now, though, she was willing to help. She would give details on Harry, on Order movements, anything. Basically, she would skip out of school for two weeks and get on the Dark side's good side, not a simple task. Regardless, if she could be on the inside of the Dark side, feeding them bogus information, then she could help end the war quicker.

It had to be done. That was as much of the plan that she could hold in her hands. All else was just improvising and improvising further. Hermione would make it work though. She had to. Her life depended upon it.

It was too easy to die, and Hermione Granger **never** takes the easy way out.

KQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQ

"Harry, tell me why I'm in Gryffindor Common Room at 2 AM in the morning when I could be in my nice, cozy Head Boy bed?" inquired Draco.

"Come off it, Draco. It's about Hermione," Harry said exasperatedly.

Draco's eyes suddenly became alert, all weariness swept from his face. "What about her?"

"Something's up."

"No, really, boy!"

"Shut it! Let me talk."

"Hurry it up!"

"Well, it's not like I know what it is!"

Before Draco could retort, Ginny placed a firm hand over his mouth. "Tell us what you do know and right now, Harry James Potter or I'll be required to hex the two of you into last year."

"When she came down to lunch earlier, after having missed her morning classes, she was set on ignoring all our stares yet she looked up. I noticed the smallest bit of a nod and so I looked to see where her vision was set at and I turned to find it on Dumbledore. His eyes had the twinkle in them. They had a silent conversation, implying there is something we are completely oblivious to. Beyond that, did you notice how none of the teachers minded the fact that Hermione missed her classes… none of them worried or asked of her whereabouts. Snape didn't even remove points for it. There is something that the staff knows that we don't. It's something that's causing Hermione to feel the need to treat us horridly. Maybe she wants us to hate her," Harry finished, breathing deeply.

"Oh God," Ginny sighed.

"What?" he queried as everyone else simply stared.

"She's leaving."

"What do you mean? Do you know something?"

"No, but what other explanation is there. She's leaving and putting herself into a dire situation in which she could possibly die and just in case she does, she wants us to hate her so that it hurts just a little less."

"What? That's impossible."

"She's doing it, and the Order is helping her. I know it. I bet if we all walk up to her right now, for she is probably still up, and confront her about her leaving, she'll evade the matter like the bubonic plague. She'll attempt convincing us that she's not leaving or that she has no idea what we're talking about. But you'll see it. You'll see it somewhere, whether it be in how she flips her hair, or which way she looks as she answers questions. You see the lie as it unfolds beneath her skin. She'll be dying to tell us yet afraid for her life, afraid that we will hold her back.

"She probably came up with some brilliant plan that included each of us and perhaps some DA members and then realized what she was sacrificing, asking us to sacrifice. She isn't willing to give us up so easily, just lest the plan failed." Another sigh escaped Ginny's lips.

"That's crazy, Gin."

"Really, would you like to go talk with Hermione? I'm sure she's sitting quietly in the fire light, basking in what could most probably be her last night within these safe walls for quite some time."

"If you insist."

"I do." She stood with a purpose and strode out the door, making in record time to their dorms in effort of dodging Filch.

Just as she predicted, Hermione was sitting on the floor close to the dying fire. She didn't hear the door quietly open or her six friends (I hope I counted right) gathering behind her. She twitched as someone placed a hand on her shoulder. The warmth in her eyes slid away as they hardened. A glare graced her features. She faced her sister, deciding to take them in one at a time rather than overwhelming herself in one go.

"Hermione?" Ginny whispered softly.

"What?" Hermione's reply came harsh and clipped.

"Why are you leaving?"

The question took Hermione off guard. The wind was knocked out of her, and she fought to soundlessly regain her ability to breathe and speak.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, careful not to look away or move in any gesture that would signify her lying.

"You're leaving soon, aren't you? You're going on some type of mission with Order support. You're afraid you might die. You're freezing us out so that maybe we'll hate you and if death chanced itself upon you, then perhaps it wouldn't hurt as bad. Am I right?"

"No."

"Hermione," Ron's voice surprised. It had never been so soft, so emotional. She'd never heard it in such a way.

"Ronald," she forced the cruelty out.

He sighed, shaking is head in a defeated sort of way.

"Hermione," Draco had begun, "you can't just leave us. Please, don't do this to us, to me. We could help you. We'd accept whatever you're doing, be behind you completely."

"Goodnight," she declared in finality.

KQKQKQKQKQKQKQKQ

**Author's Note: So there is a new chapter. It was exactly three pages on word, which is definitely shorter than usual but the word count was about the same (excluding all author's notes).**

**Anyways, I sat down and started typing and it turned out completely opposite to what I had originally thought it would be, which you all know what I thought if you read the last chapter's author's note.**

**I'm sorry to say that no, I don't know when I'll update next. Christmas break is over. We had three days of school this last week and thank God it's the weekend. I have a lot of homework though. I'll try to update on weekends and maybe I'll attempt updating tomorrow.**

**Hermione won't be mean forever, I promise. :)**

**Please review, my darlings.**

**-Heather**


End file.
